The Terms of Our Arrangement
by yuki gackt
Summary: Harvey and Mike start an arrangement, but circumstances cause them to change the terms as time goes on. Can an arrangement turn into love? The summary sucks, just read please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

As soon as I saw the promo, I knew the guys would be totally slashable. And I had this entire storyline figured out in my mind the weekend after the pilot aired. I'm so bummed I didn't post anything until way after the season ended. Just too lazy and too much of a procrastinator. But that just goes to show how much I love the show and these guys. They actually motivated me to finish writing my first fic! Here goes =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Gentlemen, we have a deal."

It is Friday evening and Mike just finished negotiating a deal for a new client he brought in with Harvey only supervising. Mike's come a long way since Harvey hired him a year ago.

Mike is beaming at Harvey and Harvey feels incredibly proud of Mike and of himself for hiring him.

Harvey's gaze lingers on Mike as he watches him shake hands with each party and thinks that Mike looks so adorable. Harvey immediately catches himself and wonders why he's been having these thoughts. It has been happening quite a bit in the past few months.

The client takes them out for celebratory drinks. Everyone has a good time and Mike was so excited, he kept accepting drinks that the client would push in his hands. After a couple hours, Harvey notices that Mike pretty far gone and subtly suggests to the client that it's time to head home.

After sending off the client, Harvey puts Mike into the next cab and Mike promptly keels over. The cabbie tells Harvey that he's not taking "the drunk kid" alone so Harvey gets in. Harvey's place is closer so he gives the driver his address first.

As they sat in the back, Mike slumps onto Harvey and snuggles his face into Harvey's shoulder and smiles, murmuring that Harvey smells nice. Harvey catches himself smiling at Mike again and turns to look out the window.

When they arrive at Harvey's, he hands over some extra cash and gives Mike's address to the driver who shoots him a look that says he's not taking "the drunk kid" alone. Harvey was in no mood to sit in the cab for another 40 minutes to take Mike home and come back, so he figures Mike can sleep on the sofa. Harvey puts an arm around Mike and takes him up to his condo.

When they stumble through the door, Harvey drops Mike on the sofa and goes to change. He then takes off Mike's jacket, tie and shirt, but hesitates with Mike's pants before shaking his head and telling himself that it's nothing. As Harvey unbuckles the pants, Mike has a moment of lucidity and asks what Harvey's doing and if he's dreaming. Harvey says yes and Mike passes out again.

Harvey puts a pillow under Mike's head and drapes a blanket over him then goes to his room. Harvey pauses in the doorway and looks back at Mike and smiles again. For some reason, he liked the feeling of having Mike at his place.

As Harvey turns in for the night, Mike wakes up still drunk and thinks he must still be dreaming since he seems to be in Harvey's condo. He feels uncomfortable and sticky on the leather sofa.

Mike wanders into Harvey's room and sees the nice big bed and all that space just calling to him. He doesn't even notice the lump under the covers, just pulls them back on one side and slides in between the nice cool sheets.

Harvey sits up when he feels the bed dip asks, "Mike? What are you doing?"

Mike replies, "I feel sticky on the couch and don't worry, it's only a dream," giving Harvey an impish grin.

Harvey furrows his brows then smiles and thinks what's the harm? Besides, it would be fun to see Mike's reaction when he's awake and lucid the next morning.

"Sure Mike, it's just a dream," Harvey agrees.

Then Mike brazenly declares, "And since it is just a dream, I've wanted to do this for a while now." He leans over and kisses Harvey.

Harvey is frozen for exactly two seconds, then grabs Mike's head and kisses him back. When they break apart, Mike's head falls back and he has a dreamy smile on his face.

Mike flops down on the bed and sighs, "That kiss was awesome. I wonder if it would be that great in real life."

Harvey is shocked and his boxer briefs felt uncomfortably tight. But he agreed that the kiss felt really nice, pretty much the best kiss he'd ever had with a drunk person, at least that he could remember. Harvey looks down at his pitched tent and looks at Mike, who was already far gone, and sighs, gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. Maybe after a cold shower he'll feel ok, but he grins thinking he's really going to enjoy whatever the morning brings.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Kindly review. And if you liked it, you'll be happy to know that the whole fic is done...all 30 chapters! Turned out way longer than I had thought it would. All I need to do now is some final editing, so they should be coming out really quick. Please check back often. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Mike cracks his eyes open to see the sun streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows. He groans, hung over. The sun is searing his eyes while a jackhammer is dancing on his brain. He tries to lift his head and fails.

He thinks to himself, 'These sheets feel really nice, smells really good too. Wait…floor to ceiling windows…I don't have floor to ceiling windows. Did I go home with someone from the restaurant?'

Without looking, Mike tentatively reaches a hand out…reach…reach…reach. Contact…warm body…male warm body, unless it was a female with flat boobs and hair on her chest.

Mike feels a twitch in the muscle under his hand and jerks it back as if he'd been burned. While Mike likes girls (a lot!), he's been known to say yes to guys too. He tentatively turns his head, zeroing his line of sight on the sheets in the middle of the bed and follows the sheets up towards the pillows. Abs...and definitely a male chest! There's an elbow propped up on a pillow. He drags his eyes from the elbow up the forearm to…Harvey?

"Ahhh!" Mike yelled in shock.

"Morning sunshine," Harvey says with a smirk. It looks like he'd been waiting for Mike to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asks Harvey.

"What do you think?" Harvey replies, gesturing towards the contents of a very nice bedroom.

"Oh...this is your place. Wait, why am I here?" Mike lifts the covers and thinks, 'Oh thank God, I have my boxers on.'

Harvey gives him a look and says, "You honestly think I'd do that? You're not exactly my type." Harvey goes thru the story about how the cab driver wouldn't take a drunken Mike alone and Harvey didn't want to sit in the cab for another 40 min and how Mike forced his way into Harvey's bed.

Mike scrambles out of bed, and then collapses on the edge holding his head.

Harvey gets up and hands him something to drink, "All right Sleeping Beauty, that'll take the edge off and then you need to leave, because I've got stuff to do." Harvey tosses Mike's clothes next to him.

Mike drinks in one gulp and makes a face. That was disgusting. He puts on his clothes in record pace. He stands up to buckle his pants and amazingly he feels better. "What's in that?"

Harvey smiles secretively, "My own little secret."

Mike grabs his messenger bag and heads toward the door, pauses and turns back to Harvey. "You know I had the strangest dream."

Harvey replies, "A dream where you were drunk, crawled in my bed and kissed me?"

Mike's face flushes and he's mortified and wishes the floor would open and swallow him.

Looking forlorn, Mike asks tentatively, "That wasn't a dream?"

Harvey smirks, and arches an eyebrow, "Don't worry, I'm not going to sue you for sexual assault or anything."

Mike rushes out with Harvey's laughter ringing behind him. He thinks to himself, 'Oh God, why did I do that?'

Mike had been attracted to Harvey practically since the beginning of their working relationship. He wanted Harvey so much, he had even really dreamed about it. He guesses that's why he believed it was a dream so easily. But now what? Things are going to be so awkward! Mike prays, 'Please don't ever let Monday come!'

Unbeknownst to Mike, Harvey was standing in his condo, still looking at the door with a weird little smile on his face, remembering waking up and seeing Mike's sleeping face and how innocent and pure he looked. He scrunched his forehead, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable again.

Harvey shakes his head and wonders why he's been thinking of Mike so much. Sure Mike is attractive and truth be told, Harvey's fond of him and had given up denying that he didn't care about Mike months ago, at least to himself. And he does want Mike to succeed, because a great associate like Mike could help grow the firm. Mike's brought in several clients and as a senior partner, Harvey did not have a problem sharing in the profits from those clients.

Besides, Mike is a reflection of him and the fact that Harvey's choice is the best associate in the firm carries some bragging rights too. Of course there were some bumps in the road and he still has to harden Mike up some. And Louis has been searching for a new associate to upstage Mike ever since he realized he couldn't have that "pony."

That's all it is. That's why Harvey cares that Mike is a success. It's good for the firm, which is essentially himself, and makes Louis miserable. At least that's what Harvey tells himself for the hundredth time. Because caring about Mike was one thing, but getting involved with him would be something else entirely.

Not to mention that it just wasn't professional. Harvey would never bring his personal life into the firm. Or make the firm, or someone in it, part of his personal life. At least he never would have before he met Mike, and for some inexplicable reason that made Harvey more than a little uncomfortable, Mike made him want to change his mind. And as far as drunken kisses went, the one with Mike was one of the best he ever had.

* * *

><p>More to come soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Monday morning arrived and Mike was dreading going up to the office. He still felt so embarrassed and was unsure if he could face Harvey. He could still smell Harvey when he closes his eyes.

Mike tells himself to concentrate. The Haskell hearing was tomorrow and he had to review all the case notes for Harvey.

The elevator dings announcing they had arrived to his floor. Mike makes his way to his desk and groans inwardly as he spots Louis propped against his cube.

"Mike, it's 7:34, you're late. I've been waiting for 2 minutes," Louis snaps.

"Sorry…I'll –"

Louis cuts him off, "I don't want to hear excuses. I need you to proof some briefs for me. And I want results," he says with a snap of his fingers.

Mike tries to get out of it. "Umm…I have some depositions to review for Harvey –"

Louis cuts him off again, "I know that the hearing's not until tomorrow and I need this done like now." He walks away expecting Mike to follow.

Mike was about to tell Louis that he answers to Harvey, when he spots Harvey at the doorway and panics, "Yeah ok, where are they? Let's go proof briefs." Mike hurries off after Louis, eager for a reprieve from talking to Harvey.

Harvey stared after Mike as he disappeared around a corner, caught between amusement and relief. Harvey had convinced himself that what happened Friday night was no big deal. He had swept aside any inkling of feelings he'd had for Mike and was prepared to face Mike as if nothing had happened.

When he arrived at the office, Harvey had decided to just bite the bullet and go see Mike first thing. He had gotten off the elevator and walked briskly towards the Mike's cubicle. But as he neared, Harvey found himself slowing down and at first, he shakes it off, but he had come to a complete halt when he saw Mike talking to Louis.

He could tell Louis was badgering Mike about something and was about to step in when Mike spotted him and took off after Louis. Harvey smiled at Mike's reaction to seeing him, but felt relieved as well that he didn't have to talk to him. But Harvey knew that he would have to do it soon because who knows what is running through Mike's head right now. Harvey decides that the next time he sees Mike, ready or not, they were going to have a talk.

Mike spends the better half of the morning and afternoon going through the piles of binders Louis left for him. But he was glad for the busy work as it kept his mind off…other stuff. When he finished, Mike reluctantly heads back to his desk. He still had to get stuff done for Harvey.

He buries himself in the files and is so engrossed in them, he doesn't see Harvey approaching. He doesn't even notice Harvey leaning over the cubicle wall staring at him until he clears his throat. "Ahem…"

"Oh! Umm…Harvey! What are you doing here?" Mike asks nervously.

Harvey asks, "Did you finish reviewing the depositions for the Haskell Tech hearing?"

Mike hesitantly answers, "Well…umm…I got side tracked by Louis. He wouldn't take no for an answer and I just got back awhile ago, but I'll finish them before I –"

Harvey can see that Mike is completely freaked out and interrupts him, "Stop talking. The hearing is tomorrow, you have plenty of time ok? But you need to get a grip. Listen to me, when you are in the office, anything that doesn't have to do with work needs to be left outside. You have to be professional." Harvey lowers his voice, "And besides that, nothing happened. Is that clear? Absolutely nothing happened that should make you anxious. Do you understand?"

Mike nods, relieved that Harvey intended to let the whole Mike crawling into his bed and kissing him thing slide into a bottomless pit, though it still didn't solve the problem that Mike really liked that kiss. But he pushes it aside, smiles and says simply, "Yeah."

"Good. Don't want you thinking too much and messing this case up. And I expect to see the files on my desk when I get in tomorrow," Harvey finishes and walks away.

Harvey sounded more certain than he felt, but he was confident that if he found a pretty woman to spend the night with, he would forget how much he enjoyed the taste of Mike on his lips.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =) And I just realized that I could have probably done the fic in half the chapters...didn't notice some of them were so short... oh well...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

WARNING! This chapter contains adult situations. And if you have delicate sensibilities, don't read. Although the version posted here is a censored version. I'm not sure how strict their no explicit stuff rule is, but just to be safe, I posted the original version on my LJ account; link at the end and in my profile...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Ruling for the defendant, case is dismissed," the judge declares.

Mike sinks into his seat relieved, "We won."

"Congratulations Greg," Harvey smiles to their client, Greg Holcomb.

"Thanks for everything Harvey. I knew I could count on you," Mr. Holcomb said with satisfaction.

"Just making sure you got what you paid for. Besides, they had no case and the judge agreed."

"Alright, I'm going to take you boys out to celebrate," Holcomb declares. "This thing had been a thorn in my side for several months and now we can finally put it to rest."

Mike has a sense of deja vu and wonders, 'What's up with clients wanting to take us out drinking so much lately?" He tries to decline. "Oh thanks Mr. Holcomb, but I think I should –"

"Not taking no for an answer Mike," Mr. Holcomb said firmly.

Harvey gives him a pointed look that says, 'Let the man take us out.'

On the ride to the restaurant, Mike told himself that in no way was he going to get drunk again.

Unfortunately, he was too busy being nervous that he couldn't make small talk and kept his glass in his hands so he wouldn't fidget. That resulted in him drinking way more than he had planned.

Harvey kept an eye on Mike and could tell he was nervous and was constantly taking sips of his drink, which the waiter so helpfully kept filling for him. He tried to cut Mike off once, but Greg Holcomb would hear nothing of it. "After all," Holcomb argued, "the boy earned a night to do what he wants."

Which was all fine and good except Harvey found himself in the same situation he was in last Friday. But this time, he told the cabbie to drive to Mike's first.

When they pulled up to Mike's building Harvey told the cab driver, "Wait here, I'll be right back." He then got out and helped Mike up to his apartment.

Harvey opened the door and helped Mike in, depositing him on the couch. He took a look around thinking, 'Hmmm...interesting. So this is where Mike lives?'

There was a tiny kitchen area with outdated cabinetry and appliances and as Harvey turned, he saw the "bedroom," which wasn't even in its own room. He frowns with disdain. It was facing the kitchen and was the size of a closet and barely fit more than Mike's bed. Harvey thinks, 'At least it's not a twin.' The bathroom had an ancient (to Harvey) tub and linoleum flooring. The entire apartment could fit inside Harvey's bedroom.

The small cluttered quarters did not suit Harvey at all. Then Harvey spots the Mike doll Joy Mcafee made for him and could not keep a smile from spreading on his face. He hears Mike groan and turns thinking he should help Mike to bed. He hesitates for a few seconds, then swept any uncertainties away.

Harvey brings Mike to his bed and had taken off his jacket and shirt when Mike stirs. "Is this a dream?"

Harvey shakes his head, "No, it's not." Harvey starts to get up deciding it would be prudent for him to go when Mike grabs his jacket lapel and looks up at Harvey lips parted.

"I don't care if it's not a dream," Mike whispers and pulls Harvey towards him.

Against his better judgment, Harvey caves. He crushes his lips onto Mike's and sweeps his tongue inside Mike's mouth. Though Harvey couldn't pinpoint exactly when he became attracted to his associate, he knew he had wanted to do this for a long time.

They broke apart and Mike's head fell back prompting Harvey to plant a row of kisses down his neck as he took off his own jacket and shirt. They broke contact for just long enough for both of them to shed rest of their clothes.

Mike fell back to the bed and Harvey lay down on top of him, his tongue flicking out to lick one of Mike's nipples.

Harvey knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't do this, should put a stop to it, but his body betrayed him and he sank further into his burning desire for the younger man beneath him.

When it was over, Harvey collapsed onto Mike and could feel the rapid beating of Mike's heart under his ear. Harvey kissed Mike's neck and rolled off him as they both took in labored breaths. And as their breathing slowed, reality sunk in and Harvey thought that maybe this could have been one of the biggest mistakes he ever made. The sex was amazing, better than anyone he could think of at that moment, but this could be the end of their working relationship.

Glancing over, Harvey found Mike staring at him, "That was awesome." Mike yawned, closed his eyes and seemingly fell asleep immediately.

Harvey lay there for a few more minutes then got up and briskly put his clothes on. He needed to think and couldn't do it here. He looked at Mike sleeping, swept a blanket over him and left.

As Harvey exits the building he sees that the taxi still waiting for him. He had forgotten about the cab and it's still running meter and mutters,"Crap, this is gonna be one expensive cab ride."

* * *

><p>Well there's no going back now... =P<p>

As I said before, the original version is on my LJ account: yuki-gackt1[dot]livejournal[dot]com

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Harvey was smiling to himself as he stepped out of the elevator and headed towards his office. He didn't know why he was so worried when the solution was so simple. He wanted Mike; Mike wanted him and they were both consenting adults. And as long as Mike knew that Harvey didn't do commitments and that their relationship would be a strictly sexual one, there was no reason they couldn't have some fun on their own time.

And while the firm frowned on interoffice relationships, it wasn't against firm policies and what their fellow attorneys didn't know won't hurt them. And it wouldn't exactly be the first secret they've kept between themselves...and Donna. Well, there would be no way of keeping anything secret from Donna, but Donna was loyal and discreet. Harvey knew she would never be the source of any leaked information about him or Mike and he grinned at her as he approached her desk.

"Donna, you're looking lovely today. Did you do something with your hair?"

Donna hands him some messages and replies, "I look lovely everyday, but you look like you got lucky last night."

Harvey grins and cants his head to one side as he walks into his office. "Is Mike here yet?"

Donna answers, "I think he's editing the Thornton company policies, do you want me to tell him to come see you?"

"No, I'll see him later when we meet with my new client." Harvey wanted to talk to Mike in private and decided that he'd pull Mike into his office after Donna left for the day. His office was the most private place that they could talk, and while he trusted her completely, he didn't want Donna listening in on this particular conversation. Harvey smiles again and starts going through his emails.

While Harvey was sitting in his office satisfied with himself, Mike was sitting in his cubicle re-reading a paragraph of the Thornton company policies for the fourth time, because he couldn't concentrate. He was completely freaked out again. He had been drunk when they left the restaurant, but by the time they got up to his apartment, he had more or less mostly recovered. But he pretended otherwise because Harvey was being so gentle with him.

Then he just went for it and what happened next had blown his mind away. Being with Harvey was the best he'd ever had. But then morning arrived and with it the cold hard facts.

Harvey must not have enjoyed it that much because he had gotten up, jerked on his clothes and Mike watched under his lashes as he rushed out the door. And even though they had sex, Mike was the one who instigated contact. Which meant it was all his fault.

Now everything was going to be awkward and Harvey wouldn't want to work with him anymore and would hand him off to Louis. Mike was thinking himself into a corner and was starting to feel lightheaded. 'Oh my god, I need to get a grip,' he thinks to himself, and Harvey's words from the other day came flooding in to his mind and he shakes himself off mentally and stares at the documents in front of him.

It took another two read throughs before Mike felt good about turning the file over to Harvey. Harvey, who he hadn't seen or heard from all morning. Mike thinks that it must mean he's avoiding him.

Mike was starting to freak out again when he heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see Donna staring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"What? Erm...me? Umm...Nothing! Why?" Mike stammers.

"You've had the Thornton policies since this morning and they're still not on Harvey's desk and you didn't answer me when I called you. Twice. And Harvey's new client is here...remember? 1pm meeting?"

Mike couldn't believe he was so freaked out he didn't hear her calls and totally forgot about the meeting with the new client.

"Oh my god...I can't believe I forgot...I have the files done...I'm going now." And he rushes off to Harvey's office.

Two seconds later, he's rushing back to his desk and grabs the file with the retainer and some research he had done for the client. Thank god he had done this early because there was no way he would have gotten them done these last couple days.

Mike rushes back to Harvey's office and arrives just in time to hear Harvey say, "My associate is just bringing the research you asked for. And here he is."

Harvey gives Mike a pointed look, unhappy that he was late. "Jason, my associate Mike Ross. Mike, this is Jason Winters."

Mike handed over the files to Harvey and completed all the niceties expected of him when meeting a new client and sat down. He was glad that he would only be expected to listen and take notes while Harvey and Mr. Winters did the talking.

Even the note taking was getting hard. Mike tried keeping his eyes on his legal pad, but couldn't seem to keep them from wandering to Harvey's face. He loved watching Harvey talk, especially when Harvey was being totally Harvey. Mike was completely engrossed in watching him when suddenly he hears Harvey calling his name.

"Mike? Mike."

Mike snaps out of his reverie, "Yes?"

"The files you gave me aren't for Total Fitness Centers."

Although Harvey said it calmly, Mike knew he was not happy. He looked down and saw that he still had the files in his lap and Harvey had the Thornton files on his desk.

Mike quickly handed them over, "I'm really sorry, I thought I gave you the right ones."

Harvey smiles tightly and turns to Winters, "I apologize Jason. This doesn't happen."

Winters smiles and brushes it off, "No worries Harvey. It's just proof that business is good, besides, he did bring it." He turns to Mike and winks, "Don't worry about it kid, I'll bet you're over worked, huh?"

Mike starts to nod, but catches himself and stops as he sees Harvey's eyes boring into his.

Harvey looks at Mike and thinks that he's more out of it than he was the other day. If he knew Mike was coming unhinged like this, Harvey would have pulled him into his office and had the talk with him even if they had Donna as an audience. Harvey needed to wrap up this meeting and talk with Mike. He went over the retainer and the main points of the expansion plan with some of the estimated numbers worked out. Winters was happy with what they came up with, signed the retainer, told Harvey what he'd like for their next meeting and left.

Mike got up to leave as well saying, "Umm...so you already have the Thornton file and I'll get started on the next round of research for Total Fitness."

Harvey calls him to a halt, "Mike, stop. Sit down. We need to talk."

Mike's face turns white, "Look, I know what you're gonna say and I just want to –"

"Shut up, Mike," Harvey cuts him off. "How many times do we have to have the conversation about you interrupting me?"

Mike closes his mouth with a click of teeth.

Harvey goes out to Donna, "Donna, do you know how much I appreciate you?"

Donna arches a brow, "You wouldn't survive without me."

"I'm well aware of that. Can you please get me a cup of the coffee that I really like?"

Donna looks at him suspiciously, "Are you trying to get rid of me?

Harvey gives her an innocent look and shakes his head, "I just really need coffee."

"Uh huh, sure you do. I'll go get the coffee and you can have your secret meeting, but just know that I will find out about whatever it is."

"I have no doubt that you will," Harvey replies as Donna heads down the hall.

Harvey turns to Mike and sees him staring at the floor fidgeting with his hands and asks him, "What do you think I'm thinking?"

Mike blinks at him, "Umm...I don't know. You're probably trying to find words to tell me that you're moving me under Louis?"

Harvey almost chokes at the thought of seeing Mike under Louis, literally, and feels the need to scrub his eyes out with lye to remove the image.

"No, that is definitely _not_ what I'm thinking." Harvey pauses, then, "What do you think of last night? I want the truth."

Mike's eyes shoots up and he looks at Harvey uncertainly. The subject had finally been brought up. "Last night...umm. I don't really – uhh..."

"The truth, Mike."

"It was really good," Mike admits. There he said it. And now let the chips fall where they may.

Mike closes his eyes anticipating and dreading Harvey's response. He feels Harvey's presence right in front of him and he opens his eyes just in time to hear Harvey say, "It was really good for me too," right before Harvey leaned in to kiss him. Mike jerks back and turns his head wildly towards the glass wall only to see an empty hall.

Mike touches his lips with his fingers and looks at Harvey.

Harvey summarizes, "So we both enjoyed ourselves and it was consensual."

At Mike's nod Harvey continues, "I wouldn't mind continuing this…situation of ours. And I have a feeling you wouldn't mind either."

Mike nods his head, stops then shakes his head, "No, I wouldn't mind."

Harvey continues, "As long as we are both aware that no commitments are being made and no emotions will be brought into this."

Mike starts to nod in agreement then says, "How can there be no emotions, I mean, pleasure is an emotion, happiness is an emotion, lust is an emotion –"

"Ok, well none of the emotions that isn't related to sex ok? This is just going to be a strictly sexual relationship and we do not bring it into work with us. Agreed?"

Mike nods, "Ok, yeah." But Mike didn't believe for a second that he wouldn't get emotionally attached to Harvey. Hell, he'd already been emotionally attached for months.

Harvey leans in to kiss Mike again and Mike responds, trying not to seem eager. Then Harvey says, "Shall we start this little arrangement tonight?"

Mike nods.

"But at my place. There's no way I'm staying in your sorry excuse for an apartment."

Mike quips back, "It seemed to suit you just fine last night."

Harvey ignores that and says, "I'm not gonna kick you out in the middle of the night, so you should bring a spare suit with you."

Then, spotting Donna coming down the hall Harvey says, "Now get out of my office. I want the Total Fitness info on my desk day after tomorrow. Bring in the Kragen financial guys and get their input."

As Harvey watches Mike leave, he begins to anticipate the coming night and starts to have some niggling doubts that he could stay completely emotionally detached from Mike. After all, he'd already done things for Mike that he never would have done if he really were as uncaring as he claimed he was.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Mike, wake up." Harvey shook him roughly and Mike bolted up at the sound of urgency in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

Harvey always wanted them to make their own way to the office, but he never woke Mike up like this before. Mike was usually woken in much more pleasant ways.

"I need you to get the Ames files from the office and meet me at the courthouse. Kern managed to get the hearing moved up and is trying to pull a fast one on us." Harvey talked as he handed Mike his suit and pulled him out of bed. "You have three minutes to get out of here." Then Harvey turned and walked into his closet.

Mike put on his clothes and even though they were in a hurry, he couldn't help but stretch languidly and smile as he remembered the pleasant events of the night before. It seemed like every time he stayed over at Harvey's, he woke up feeling like he'd had the best sex ever. And he didn't think there was a spot in the whole condo that they didn't have sex in or on or in between. Mike still blushes at the thought of some of the things he did with Harvey. Only Harvey could get him to do stuff like that.

Mike had spent three to four nights a week at Harvey's for the past month and a half and they had managed to keep their relationship – no, not relationship Mike reminds himself – their _arrangement_ a secret from everyone at the firm. Well everyone except Donna, because she's Donna and it would have been futile to try.

"What are you still doing here?" Mike was shaken out of his thoughts by Harvey's not too happy sounding voice.

Harvey had come back dressed while Mike still had his pants in his hands. Mike pulled them on just as Harvey reached him and pulled him to the door. He grabbed Mike's messenger bag, tossed it at him and pushed him out the door and said, "I want you at the courthouse by 7:45, don't be late," just before slamming the door in Mike's face.

As Mike rode to the office, he thought how easy it was for Harvey to compartmentalize everything in his life. When they were intimate, Mike felt special and that Harvey truly cared for him. And yet, after Mike leaves in the morning, outside of the occasional looks Harvey would give him at the office when no one was around, you'd think that they were just partner and associate. There were no dinners, no breakfasts, no talking about their lives, no sharing of anything outside of work and sex.

Mike envied Harvey's ability to not have any feelings. Because while it was just sex for Harvey, Mike had been sucked in deep and he didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with Harvey Specter.

Mike thinks to himself that he should put a stop to their arrangement before Harvey gets bored and breaks things off, and breaks Mike's heart in the process. But for the life of him, Mike doesn't want things to end.

"I am so screwed," he says aloud to himself.

Despite being distracted by his thoughts, Mike managed to get to the firm and then to the courthouse with the files Harvey wanted on time and Harvey managed to stave off an attempted takeover while putting the opposition in their place.

Donna was waiting for Harvey by the elevator when they stepped off and told Harvey in a hushed voice, "Jessica wants you in her office. Now," as she took Harvey's briefcase.

Harvey turns to Mike. "I'm sure you have a lot to keep you busy, I'll call you when I need you," Harvey says as he heads off towards Jessica's office.

Harvey spots Jessica sitting at her desk and enters her office. "You wanted to see me?"

Jessica says without warning, "Harvey, if Mike were a virgin when he started working here, would I be correct in thinking there is no question that he no longer is one now?"

Harvey is completely taken by surprise but manages to keep his composure. He casually takes a seat and tries playing it off. "I'm sorry, but that is a completely inappropriate question and I certainly am not going to ask him to discuss his private life at work."

Jessica doesn't mince words, "Don't dodge the question. This is my firm remember? And I _know_ things." At seeing Harvey nod, she continues, "Do I need to draw up a love contract for you two to sign?"

Harvey laughs, "That won't be necessary, we're hardly in love."

"While that may be true for you, we both know that Mike can become emotionally attached to someone pretty easily. Especially when it's not in his best interest," Jessica argues.

She gives Harvey a hard stare and at his silence says firmly, "Fine. But I'm only going to tell you this once. You had better remember that it doesn't matter how it started, at the end of the day, you're the one who needs to be the responsible party. And I will be very upset if I see even a hint of a possible scandal or sexual harassment lawsuit. Have I made myself clear?"

Harvey nods and when Jessica doesn't say anything else, he gets up and leaves her office. This isn't good. Now that Jessica knows something's going on between him and Mike, they would need to be extra careful. Harvey wondered if he should tell Mike about him getting reamed by Jessica. He thought better of it. It would only freak Mike out and that could cause even more problems. He needed to talk with Mike and reiterate the terms of their arrangement and make sure Mike understood.

It also occurred to Harvey that maybe he should put an end to things. He didn't do commitments and while he definitely did not consider his arrangement with Mike a commitment, it had been the longest time in years where he only slept with one person. And if he was as smart as everyone thinks he is, he knew he should end things and move on. But for some unknown reason, he just didn't want to.

Then it hit him, he had allowed himself to become emotionally attached to Mike. Though, if he really were to admit the truth to himself, he would have known he'd been attached to Mike since long before they started this arrangement of theirs. 'Shit, I am so screwed,' Harvey thinks to himself.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Mike could sense that something was wrong and started fidgeting in his seat. Harvey had been acting a bit odd since he left Jessica's office and he had refused to divulge what had been discussed. But it couldn't have been that bad right? If it was, Harvey would have told him. Wouldn't he?

"Ow! What is wrong with you?" Mike is shaken from his thoughts by Rachel's voice. "You ask me to help you with research, then you don't do anything and now you're kicking me?"

"Sorry," Mike mumbles, "Lots on my mind."

They were in the library reading up on past cases looking for legal precedence for one of Harvey's cases and Mike just couldn't concentrate. He decided that he needed to talk to Harvey before he went stir-crazy from his thoughts.

"I'm really really sorry to dump this on you, but I need to talk to Harvey. It's really important." He pleads with Rachel putting on the best damn desperate puppy dog look he can manage and is surprised when she relents.

"Fine. You're lucky we're friends and I probably would get more done without you being here. My shins would be glad for your absence too."

Mike grins at Rachel and after seeing her smile back, he takes off for Harvey's office.

Donna spots him as soon as he approaches, stands up and says, "Unless it's an emergency, there's no way. He is in a mood and even I can't talk him out of it."

Mike looks into Harvey's office and sees Harvey standing at the windows with his back to the hall, just looking out into the city.

"Do you know what happened with Jessica?" Mike asks. "Because I know it's got something to do with whatever they talked about today."

Donna clears her throat, looks away and gives a vague shrug as if to say, 'Of course I know what happened.'

"Tell me!" Mike hisses growing more frantic by the second. Then a thought pops in his mind, "Oh my god. She found out I didn't go to Harvard didn't she. And she's so angry, she doesn't even want to see me and she told Harvey to get rid of me, and now Harvey doesn't know what we're gonna do, does he?" Mike starts to hyperventilate.

"Shut up!" Donna hisses as she grabs his lapel, "Unless you really want everyone to find out your secret... Your _other_ secret." She arches a brow and gives him a look.

Realization dawns on Mike and he whispers, "Oh my god."

He doesn't know what is worse: Jessica finding out about him not graduating from Harvard, or Jessica finding out about him and Harvey. Mike walks past Donna, who thinks better than to try and stop him, and goes into Harvey's office.

"So I guess that's it huh?" Mike says softly.

Harvey turns around looking startled. He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard Mike come in. "What's it? And haven't you learned to knock?"

Mike replies, "You know I never knock. And that's it for our arrangement. Now that Jessica knows about us we'll have to stop seeing each other…outside of work."

"Who told you Jessica knows?" Harvey asks and looks outside at Donna who was staring at them and quickly turns her head to her screen.

Mike moves between Harvey and Donna, "I just assumed that's what you and Jessica were discussing."

Harvey sighs, "Yes, she knows. But there's no company policy forbidding inter-office relationships. So we should still be able to carry on, we'll just have to be more careful."

"What's the point?" Mike asks exasperated. "We don't have a relationship. We just have an _arrangement_. And now that Jessica knows, we should just stop."

It hurt Mike to say it because it was the last thing he wanted, but he knew this might be his only chance to end things. If he didn't, sooner or later Harvey would grow bored and end it and he wouldn't be able to take it.

Harvey walks over to him, "I don't want this to end yet. Do you?"

"What does it matter what I want or not? It's not like we were in any sort of relationship. We just have sex, nothing else. You said it yourself no emotions, just sex. No dinners, no breakfasts, no talks, no going anywhere –" Mike could feel all the emotions welling up in his chest and almost chokes on the words.

Harvey could see all the emotions displayed on Mike's face. Deep down, he had known that when he told Mike their terms that Mike wouldn't be able to follow through. But Harvey was selfish and wanted Mike so much that he turned a blind eye towards Mike's feelings. But now he couldn't ignore them anymore. Especially when he had some of them himself.

"Is that what you want?" Harvey asks softly, "Dinner, breakfast, talks, going out? Dating? A real relationship?"

Mike looks away, unable to look at Harvey now that Harvey knew how he felt. "I... I know that's not part of our terms and it's not possible..."

Harvey lifts Mike's chin with one hand forcing Mike to look at him, "Haven't you learned anything? As long as all parties agree, terms and conditions can always be amended."

Mike's eyes widen and he looks at Harvey hopefully. "Do you mean...?"

Harvey pulls out his phone and opens his calendar. "I've got obligations all this weekend and next. Except next Sunday night. How about it? I'll take you out for a proper night out next Sunday." Harvey smiles at Mike.

"Really? You mean it?" Mike smiles so brightly that it makes Harvey's smile widen.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. And I would never lie to you." Harvey reassures him.

"Ok!" Mike agrees, utterly happy that his dreams were coming true. Harvey just agreed to amend the terms of their arrangement and was going to take him on a date!

* * *

><p>Can it be? Is Harvey really willing to commit to someone other than himself?<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Harvey never had any intentions of doing so, but when he heard Mike say that they should end whatever they had, Harvey couldn't accept it and he did the one thing he knew would change Mike's mind. As Harvey sat in his office, he couldn't believe that he had offered to take Mike out on a date. And all because he didn't want to stop having sex with Mike? Did that make sense?

Donna comes in, takes a look at him and says, "Something tells me you didn't get your way, whatever it was."

Harvey looks at her and she says defensively, "Hey! I didn't listen in, but I can tell from your face that something unexpected happened. You might as well tell me now, because I'll find out anyway."

Figuring that it's the truth, Harvey relents, "Mike figured out that Jessica knew about us and suggested ending things."

"Oh, so it's over?" Donna says sympathetically. "Well, it would have ended sooner or later right? What with you tending to get bored and all."

Harvey gives her a look, "No. As a matter of fact, we didn't end things."

Donna was surprised, "Oh! Well that's good right? I mean, you still get to play with your boy toy. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that Mike got emotionally involved and he figured that this would be the best time to end things. And seeing as I wasn't in the same boat, I did the only thing I could to keep him."

Harvey paused, but Donna already had a suspicion of what he did and gasps, "No! Tell me you didn't! You did not ask him out on a date to get him thinking that he had a chance of a real relationship with you just so you can continue getting in his pants."

Harvey's silence and lack of eye contact told Donna she had hit the nail on the head.

"You are such an ass. But this could be a good thing," Donna suggests, cautiously optimistic. "I know you care about him, don't even try to deny it."

Harvey shrugs nonchalantly and replies, "Whether or not I care about him isn't the problem, it's that I don't do dating and commitments, but now I'm trapped."

Donna laughs, "Oh Harvey. This was a trap of your own making. But like I said, you'll probably end up enjoying it. I see how much you enjoy spending time with him working on cases, I'll bet you even like it when he argues with you. But I also know your track record and it would suck if Mike got hurt in the end. So if you don't want to give him more than you're letting him believe, don't string him along. But I think you might just want to make some changes in your life, and Mike would be just the one to bring them out."

Donna leaves him with some food for thought and as Harvey sits at his desk gazing out the window, he knew she was right. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but he was being a jerk. He should have allowed Mike to end things instead of using Mike's feelings for him to manipulate him into staying in the arrangement. Harvey picks up his phone and starts to call Mike, but he couldn't hit the call button. Harvey thinks of Mike's face and couldn't bear the thought of seeing disappointment replace his elation.

Harvey decides that the least he could do was keep the date they made. And maybe Donna was right. Maybe this would be good for him. He picks up his phone and selects another contact to call.

"Gotham Car Club. This is Michelle, how may I help you?" answered a voice at the other end.

"Harvey Specter. I'm sure the Club's managed to get one of the new Ford Mustang Boss 302 Laguna Secas. Am I right?"

"Mr. Specter, how nice it is to hear from you. And you're right. It isn't widely known yet, but we did get a Boss 302 Laguna Seca edition a few weeks back and have made it available to only our most exclusive members. When were you looking to reserve the car?"

"Next Sunday night at 8," Harvey replied.

"You're in luck, it's available. Next Sunday night at 8 it is," Michelle confirmed, "We look forward to seeing you. Thank you."

After thanking her, Harvey hung up then called out, "Donna. Make a reservation for me for next Sunday at 9 at the steakhouse I like, please."

Harvey laced his fingers behind his head, grinned, and leaned back in his chair, wholly satisfied with himself. He was going to take Mike out to a great restaurant, then cruise around the city, then take him home for dessert. And Harvey was excited at the thought of driving the Boss 302. He had been waiting to drive it since he found out it was coming back, and thinking about Mike sitting in the passenger seat made him feel just the slightest bit giddy.

* * *

><p>As soon as I saw Harvey in that classic Mustang, I knew the new Boss 302 was a car Harvey just had to drive. =D<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

Also, I'm taking a poll (see at the end). Please let me know what you think. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"I can't believe it's just two days away!" Mike exclaims as he snuggles his face into Harvey's shoulder.

They had been carrying on with their usual exploits and Harvey could swear that sex has been better this last week. And he figured that it was because Mike was so excited at the prospect of them going out.

He received affirmation when Mike turned to him and said, "I can't remember the last time I was so happy. Thank you for taking this step."

And at that moment, Harvey felt as if a noose were dropped around his neck and was slowly being tightened. He starts feeling things that he hadn't felt in a long time: nervousness over Mike's expectations, anxiety and was that guilt he was feeling too? God, this date thing with Mike was getting really bad for his mental health.

Harvey tries to play it down saying, "Well I'm still your boss and you still need to go to work today," and manages to shuffle Mike out the door before he leaned against it feeling like everything was moving too fast and out of his control.

By the time Harvey got to the office, he had composed himself and kept busy to prevent his mind from wandering. And when Mike told him he was done for the day, Harvey pretended he still had things to get done.

"Ok, well then, I guess I'll just see you on Sunday?" Mike smiles.

"Yep, Sunday," Harvey confirms and manages to paste a smile on his mouth.

Over the weekend, Harvey kept telling himself that he needed to suck it up and just go with it, but when he went to pick up the car, he realized that he couldn't. Couldn't take Mike out and pretended that it was what he wanted. He wasn't going to commit, couldn't commit, and on Monday he would have a talk with Mike and make him realize that. And if Mike wanted to end things, then as unfortunate as it was, so be it.

Before he knew it, Harvey had taken out his phone and sent Mike a text saying, "Sorry, I can't make it tonight. Just got a call from Donald Jensen saying he wanted to meet and discuss the new contracts over dinner. I'll see you on Monday." Harvey had no idea how Mike would react, but at least he got over the major hurdle of that evening.

And just to prove his point, even if it was only to himself, when a club concierge, Harvey remembers her name was Christine, approached him and asked him if he needed help, he put on his most charming smile and replied, "Harvey Specter, I had a reservation. And I was also wondering what time you were getting off tonight?"

Christine laughed and replied, "An hour, but I'm sure the others can handle it if I left a bit early. Let me go pull your reservation."

As Harvey watched her walk away, he heard his phone beep and saw that Mike had texted him back, "I understand. Clients are top priority. Rain check? See you Monday."

And with that, the kernel of guilt started to grow in Harvey and by the time Christine came back, Harvey decided he couldn't drive the Mustang and tells her to pick another car, any other car. He wouldn't be able to sit in it while feeling guilty for lying to Mike. He had never lied to Mike before and it didn't feel good.

* * *

><p>Mike sat in his apartment, disappointed that he and Harvey had to postpone their first date – he still feels giddy thinking about it – but he knew that clients always came first for Harvey and the Jensen account was a big one.<p>

So Mike ordered a pizza and settled himself in front of his tv. At least he had plenty of stuff to watch on his DVR. As he turned on the TV, someone knocked on his door.

'Harvey?' was the first thought in his mind. 'Maybe he got out of meeting with the client.'

Mike rushes to the door and throws it open only to reveal Trevor on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asks warily, because it seems that whenever Trevor called or came over, he wanted something. And Mike still wasn't ready to completely forgive Trevor for dropping weed in his messenger bag in the subway a few months back.

"Look man, it's been awhile and I've wanted to call you and apologize again for last time. I'm really sorry I left the weed in your bag, but I knew the dog wouldn't sniff you out. I figured the dog would just smell it all over me; they'd search me and find nothing. And I was right, no harm no foul," Trevor tried to plead his case.

Mike wasn't buying, "Yeah well I'm just lucky it was a bomb sniffing dog and not a drug sniffing dog, but you still risked me getting into trouble. What if the firm found out? They have a zero drug tolerance policy."

"I'm sorry ok? And I'll keep apologizing until you forgive me. But I just want you to know that it's different this time. I stopped dealing and I got a real job at a tech company writing code."

"Really? You did?" Mike asked hesitantly hopeful.

Trevor shrugs, "Yeah well, you cleaned up your act and I figured I should do the same. It's not the most glamorous job in the world, but it pays pretty well. And I knew that I had to change for you to forgive me. So how about it? Give me another chance?"

Mike was never one to hold a grudge or stay angry. He laughs and pulls Trevor into a hug, "You really got a legit job?" Then at Trevor's nod says, "Yeah of course I forgive you man. I'm so happy for you! And really proud too. So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Something low-key, I'm not really in the mood to go out, especially since we both have to work tomorrow. And I wanted to talk to you about something. Plus, you know I still have some pretty good booze at my place," Trevor opens his arms and grins.

"Ok, yeah! Let me just grab a suit. In case I, you know, pass out at yours or something."

* * *

><p>Gasp! Bad Harvey!<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)

POLL: Ok, I'm trying to decide if Trevor should be interested in Mike or if they should remain platonic friends. I've tried writing it both ways, but can't decide. It won't affect this fic much, if at all, but it could affect a future fic I'm planning. So please let me know: Should Trevor like Mike? Yea or nay?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

It looks like the nays had it, but I decided to keep it ambiguous for now since Trevor doesn't show up much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Harvey wasn't having a good time. He had figured he shouldn't let a reservation go to waste so he went to the restaurant with Christine.

Big mistake. He remembered why he never had dinner with his one night stands. They were never really interesting enough to keep his attention. Plus that meant he'd have to suffer through two hours of pointless chatter before getting to the good stuff.

It was especially difficult this night for him to feign interest when all he could think of was Mike and that he passed up a night that was guaranteed to be enjoyable for a boring dinner and what will probably be just average sex.

While he told himself he didn't want to date Mike, he knew he would have enjoyed Mike's company. They had gone out to lunches and dinners for work often enough and even when it was just the two of them, they never lacked stimulating conversation. And he knew the sex would have been fantastic.

'Shit. What the hell was I thinking, bringing her here?' Harvey thought to himself as he smiled and nodded at something the pretty blonde said.

When the bill had been finally paid, Harvey drove them back to his place, still hoping to salvage the evening.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh...that was smooth," Mike complimented the Scotch that Trevor poured him and takes another sip.<p>

"Yeah, finally appreciating fine liquor?" Trevor grins at him, sitting down next to Mike on the couch.

"Well, Harvey has a ton of booze, the really good stuff. So I've kinda been getting used to it." But Mike was only two shots of vodka and a quarter glass of Scotch in and he was already listing.

"Really, you guys are allowed to drink at the office? I didn't realize they let him do whatever he wants," Trevor jokes. "Lemme order a pizza. Gotta get some food in you before you pass out."

"Well, he does do whatever he wants, but we don't usually drink at work, just now and then after hours or to celebrate a deal or something. He keeps the really good stuff at home," Mike slurs while Trevor phoned in his pizza order.

"Home? You've been to his house?" Trevor asked surprised.

"Oh crap. Umm...that's supposed to be a secret. Although the boss boss already knows, so I guess it's not that big of a deal that you know," Mike squints one eye and looks at Trevor meaningfully.

Trevor narrows his eyes, "Are you saying that you and Harvey are sleeping together? Why?"

Mike shrugs, "It just happened and we're not just sleeping together. We're dating, or at least we were supposed to go on our first date tonight. But then a client called and he canceled," Mike frowns.

"You told me that guy didn't care about anyone but himself. That he was completely emotionless. He's gonna hurt you Mike!" Trevor argued.

"Not so loud. He's been there for me lots of times. Stuck his neck out for you too. And he never got me into trouble. Unlike you..." Mike shot back.

"But I've changed, Mike. I changed for you. So that you'd forgive me," Trevor implored to him.

Mike sat up unsteadily, "For me? Why would you do that? You should change for yourself."

Trevor continued, "Besides you already see him all day everyday. Now it'll be like he's got you chained by his side 24/7."

"Pffft...you sound like you're jealous right now. You know that?" Mike asks.

"Me jealous of him? Yeah right. Ok maybe a little cuz he's totally loaded, but other than that, no way. I just don't appreciate him monopolizing all your time. I mean, we'd never get to hang out," Trevor argues.

"Uhh...We're hanging out right now," Mike points out. "Besides did I ever complain when you would go out with Jenny or any of your other girlfriends? No, I didn't. Can we stop fighting? I'm really tired."

"We're not fighting. I'm just trying to talk some sense into you. But fine, we'll pick up the discussion later."

"Uh huh…ok." Mike nodded and slumped back onto the couch and was asleep before the pizza arrived.

* * *

><p>Harvey on the other hand, was as far from sleep as possible. He was on his bed busy with Christine.<p>

"Mmm...you are so hot. Are you ready for me?" Christine asks seductively as she slips a hand inside his shirt.

Harvey was trying his damnedest to feel attracted to Christine, but nothing would happen. Until he started thinking about Mike. Then it was all systems go. As he kissed her, he realized that the one he wanted to kiss was Mike. And seeing her on his bed was just wrong.

It hit Harvey that he truly wanted to go out with Mike. He _wanted_ to take Mike out and show him the world. He _wanted_ to _be with_ Mike. The realization hit him like a bucket of cold water and there was no coming back from that. Harvey knew that he made a huge mistake. He needed to get rid of Christine fast and find Mike.

"Mmmhmm...Hold on, I think I heard my phone," Harvey pushed her off him and reached for his phone.

"I didn't hear anything."

Harvey held the phone to his ear, "It was on vibrate, and I was right. A client just called and said he needs me to go over some contracts for him. Sorry, looks like we're gonna have to cut this short."

Christine pouts, "It's so late. Can't this wait 'til Monday? I'm not quite ready to leave yet."

Harvey shuts her down, "It's a big account and I really need to do it."

With that he stood and pulled her up with him and propelled her to the door, pausing only to grab her purse and his keys. "Sorry, but I need to go in to the office right now. I'll have the lobby attendant call you a cab."

Harvey drove as fast as he could to Mike's apartment. It was only 11:30, so Mike should still be awake. Harvey knocked on Mike's door. No answer. He knocked again, louder. No answer.

"Come on Mike, come to the door," he mutters, pulling his phone out and calling Mike. It rang and went to voicemail. Harvey dialed again and stood knocking and calling Mike's name as the phone rang. Again, straight to voicemail.

"Are you looking for Mike?" Harvey turned to see an elderly man heading into an apartment across the hall.

"Yes I am. This is Mike Ross's apartment isn't it?" Harvey asked.

"It is, but he's probably not home yet. I saw him leave with a friend on my way out a few hours ago."

"Thanks."

Harvey was a bit deflated. But what did he expect, that Mike would be at home doing... what? Pining for Harvey? He didn't know, but it didn't cross his mind that Mike would be out with someone. Trevor, Harvey deduced, eyes narrowing. Mike must be out with Trevor. When will Mike finally cut that dead weight loose? Harvey wondered if Mike was going to be back soon, but he definitely wasn't going to wait around an empty hallway.

As he drives home, Harvey resolves to talk with Mike tomorrow and make up for canceling on him. Mike better not be late tomorrow. Harvey smiles to himself thinking that he's got the issue resolved.

Unfortunately Fate had other plans in store.

* * *

><p>Oh dear...what is in store for our favorite associate and senior partner?<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Mike woke up to loud banging, which he thought was coming from his head, hung over as he was. He tried to sit up and failed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that it was only 6am. He could still sleep at least 30 minutes and still make it to work before 7:30. He tucks his phone back in his pocket and pulls his blanket up over his head.

When the banging continued, he figured out it was actually coming from the door.

"What the hell? Who's banging on the door at 6am? Trevor! Door!" Mike called.

Trevor appeared from his room, face ashen, "Oh man. I'm really sorry Mike. Look just stay here and don't do or say anything ok?"

Mike takes in Trevor's expression like a double shot of espresso and was wide awake. "What's wrong? Do you know who that is?"

Trevor pulls Mike up and pushes him into the hall closet, "Shhh. Look, some guys claim I still owe them money and I guess they're here to collect."

"What?" Mike exclaims, "I thought you weren't dealing anymore. You said you cleaned up your act and got a job!"

"I did!" Trevor insists as the banging continues. "It's just that we had a difference of opinion when I quit. They've been calling and stuff and I've seen them around the bars I used to hang out in, but I didn't think they'd actually come here. Look just stay here and be quite ok?" And he shuts the door.

As Mike stands in the dark, he could hear Trevor opening the door and heavy boot clad feet stomp in the apartment.

"Hey Sammy, what are you doing here so early?" Trevor tries to make light of the situation.

"You know why I'm here. You've been avoiding me and my associates. We haven't forgotten that you still owe us $75 grand."

"Are you kidding? No way. I finished all the jobs I had for you guys before I told you I was getting out."

"We don't care if you're out, in fact that's why you owe us money. We had an agreement and you cutting out will leave us in the lurch for months. So think of it as a loss of business fee," Sammy says.

"$75,000 for a loss of business fee? Are you kidding?" Trevor asks incredulously.

"Business was really good and the $75 grand includes a 20% compounding interest. We got a guy who's good with math," Sammy replies smugly.

"Look, I don't have that kind of money," Trevor reasons.

"Well then, if you don't have the money, it looks like you got two choices. Make some runs for us or get hurt by me. But no more dodging us."

Mike could hear lamps and other breakables being smashed to the floor. Then he hears an audible click of a gun being cocked. 'Fuck!' He thinks, 'I can't just let Trevor get shot.'

He barges out of the closet and sees Trevor on one side of the living room and Sammy near the windows. "Look I don't know who you are, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"What the hell is this?" Sammy exclaims, "You keeping people to use as evidence against me?"

"No! He's just a friend who got hammered last night," Trevor attempts to deflect.

"Actually people are witnesses, not evidence. Though I suppose a body could be classified as evidence..." Mike says before he realizes that he should have kept quiet.

"Bodies are evidence, huh? What about bodies, but no weapon or no bodies at all?" Sammy turns back to Trevor. "So how 'bout it? You make some deals for us or I deal you and your scrawny buddy some pain?"

"Hey! Look, you can't hurt me ok? You don't know who any of my contacts are and you know that they won't buy directly from you. My customers don't like trouble. But I'll do it ok, I'll make a run and –"

Sammy cuts him off as he notices something outside the window and turns to Mike, "Hey stupid! Did you call the cops when you were hiding?"

"No! I didn't call anyone!" Mike exclaimed, "But I wouldn't be surprised if one of the neighbors did with all your banging at 6 in the morning."

"You're lyin'! You did call. You little shit, you'll pay for that!" And then he pulled the trigger.

Mike heard a loud bang and looked at Trevor to see if he was ok, only to see Trevor's eyes widen in horror as he stared at Mike.

Mike looked down and saw red blossoming through his shirt from his chest. He brought a hand up to his chest and his knees gave out as Trevor ran to him.

He didn't hear what parting threats Sammy said before he took off, but moments later, he saw blurry faces in the doorway. Neighbors of Trevor's who must have heard the gun shot.

"Oh Mike! Mike! I'm so sorry!" Trevor cried as he pressed a blanket over Mike's chest. "Please be ok, you have to be ok."

Mike had no idea what was happening, but as the world went black, he knew that he wasn't going to make it to work on time.

* * *

><p>AN: I was not happy when found out the plot for episode 5. I loved the episode, but I'd already included this scene in my outline way before it had aired. -_- But I was too lazy to come up with something else. So, for the record, it is a coincidence that Trevor is being hunted by drug dealers for money in my fic. I did change one thing. I originally had $50K, too. =P

Also, I noticed that Mike gets shot and hit by cars and generally suffers a lot of physical pain in many fics, but it had to be done and again, I was too lazy to make changes. Sorry Mike. =/

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

Hmm...I think the Sammy scene was off...And I think he's dumb too. Why the hell would he shoot Mike with all these people around and the police outside? I asked myself the other night (or morning?) before I posted it. I honestly don't know why. I was editing it at close to 4 am and was tired and figured it was good enough. Too lazy to try re-writting it to make it better. I won't be doing that again -_-;;

And I can't believe I didn't say this earlier, but thanks to everyone for your kind reviews! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. =D

Ok, onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Harvey was not a happy camper. It was past 8:30 and Mike still wasn't at work. Upon his arrival at the office at 7:30 on the dot, Harvey had made a beeline for Mike's desk prepared to take him out to breakfast and have a nice private talk, only to find his cubicle empty and his calls still going to voicemail.

"Donna!" Harvey calls out, "Find Mike. Now!"

Harvey's mood darkens further as he watches Donna pick up her phone and does another round of dialing all the numbers that could possibly relate to Mike. He figures that Mike must have gotten drunk and was still passed out at Trevor's because he certainly wasn't at home when Harvey sent Ray to his apartment to check.

Then an even more unpleasant thought crossed Harvey's mind. Maybe Mike really did mind Harvey cancelling on him last night and was purposely avoiding him by not coming in.

Harvey picks up his phone and calls Mike again. Voicemail again. He loses his temper and lashes out, "Look Mike, it's almost 9 and you're still not here. I know you were out with Trevor last night. Honestly, how drunk can you be that you couldn't even be bothered to wake up and call in to the office. And I know it was wrong of me to cancel on you, but if you're angry about that, that's just pathetic."

He lowers his voice as he continues, "Just because we're involved, it doesn't give you the right to get drunk and miss work or ignore my calls if you're mad at me. You still work for me remember. And if you want to continue working for me, you better get your ass here now," he finishes bitingly. Then after a pause, he adds, "Or at least call me."

Harvey hangs up realizing that he had relented and taken back an ultimatum. He never did that, at least not before Mike. There were a lot of things he never did before Mike and Harvey wondered if maybe his life would have been better – no not better, but less complicated, easier if Mike wasn't in it.

It was just as Harvey was finishing that thought when he saw Rachel approach Donna's desk. Finally, he thinks, Rachel must have finally reached Mike or he called her because he was too scared or upset to call Harvey.

He watches as Rachel leans over and whispers something to Donna that causes her to gasp and bring her hands up to her mouth. Both women then turn to look at Harvey, who was beginning to feel something bad in the pit of his stomach.

Donna gets up and comes into Harvey's office motioning Rachel to follow and closes the door behind them.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Harvey, just – you need to prepare yourself," Donna starts, then pauses, unable to continue.

"I know it's about Mike, just tell me," Harvey grips the arms of his chair and turns to Rachel.

"A friend of Mike's just called me, said he knew I worked with Mike and figured I knew the right people to tell. I guess Mike must have mentioned me or something," Rachel starts to ramble anxiously.

"Rachel," Harvey cuts in, "Get to the point, please," he says with a desperate tone in his voice.

"Mike's in the hospital. He's been shot," Rachel blurts out and collapses into a chair in tears.

Harvey feels as if he had the wind knocked out of him and that he couldn't breathe and just sits in his chair gasping in shallow breaths until he feels someone touching his hand. He looks up to see Donna's worried teary eyed face.

"Harvey, are you ok?" Donna asks gently, knowing the truth about Harvey and Mike and how Harvey felt about him.

Rachel tries to compose herself, gets up and starts to leave. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. I know it's unprofessional. But I'm going to go to the hospital. With Mike's grandmother in a nursing home, Mike doesn't have anyone else to be there for him. I'll let you know his situation when I find out," she says, assuming she was Mike's closest colleague when in truth Harvey was so much more.

Rachel's words spur Harvey into action. "No, I'll go to the hospital. He's mine and I'm going to be there for him." At seeing Rachel confused look, Harvey covers, "Of course you can go too, but we don't both need to be there when we don't even know what the situation is. I'll have Donna let you know how he is when I get there. I'm sure he'll be fine and you can probably just swing by after work."

Harvey gets the hospital details from Rachel and heads out of his office. By now, what with all glass walls, they had gathered quite an audience in the hallway, including Jessica who asks, "Harvey, what is going on in there? When I heard that there were women crying in your office –"

She didn't have a chance to finish as Harvey cuts her off, "I need to go. Ask Donna." And everyone turned to watch as he rushed down the hall towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine.

Harvey repeated those five words over and over in his mind like a mantra on the ride over to the hospital. He refused to entertain any other thoughts.

When they arrived at the hospital, Harvey went straight to the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for Mike Ross, Michael Ross. He was brought in earlier this morning. Can you please tell me what his status is?"

"Are you family?" The nurse asked, "Because we can only give out information to family members."

Harvey was in no mood to accept anything but information about Mike, but he was still sane enough to realize that as close as he was to Mike, he still wouldn't be categorized as family. So he tried another tactic.

"His only living family member is his grandmother who lives in a nursing home under 24 hour care. I'll give you the number, you can check. But there's no way that fragile old lady would be able to take the news that her only grandson has been seriously injured. I'm a close family friend, and also Mike Ross's attorney," Harvey tells the nurse as he pulls out his business card as well as one of Mike's cards that he keeps with him to show the nurse and continues, "Not to mention the fact that he also works for me. And if that's not enough reason for you to give me information, Mike Ross suffered a GSW, which means the police will be involved and the hospital will definitely need to share information with them. I know several detectives as well as the DA personally. Now I don't know if the hospital would care, but I have no problem calling someone from the police department to come over and sit with me for as long as I need. Or you could just save us the trouble and send me in the right direction." Harvey finishes and gazes evenly at the nurse who looked a bit bemused. It's not everyday she encounters a man like Harvey Specter.

The nurse taps several keys on her computer and without saying a word to Harvey, picks up the phone and dials a number, "I have someone here for Michael Ross? He was brought in with a GSW, but there isn't much information about him in the system... Yes, it's his brother," the nurse says while giving Harvey a pointed look. "Ok, I'll tell him to go see you."

It was Harvey's turn to be bemused. "Are you telling me that if I had said yes when you asked if I was family, you'd have told me where he was already?"

The nurse arches a brow and says, "It's not like I have the time or a system to run a background check on you to see if you're telling the truth. Go up to the nurses' station on the 4th floor. They'll know more."

Harvey thanks her and hurries to the 4th floor, but all they could tell him was that when Mike arrived, he was in critical condition, and that he was still in surgery and they wouldn't know more until he was out of surgery and that the doctor will come speak with him.

So Harvey sat in the OR waiting area with families and friends of other patients all waiting for news. Now that there was nothing more for him to do, Harvey's mind started to wander and immediately guilt swept over him. How could he have even thought about Mike not being in his life? If Mike didn't make it, Harvey didn't know what he would do. Because now, he couldn't imagine his life without Mike in it.

This was partially his fault. If Harvey hadn't canceled on him, Mike would have been safe in his arms this morning instead of wherever he was getting shot. And with that thought came a burst of rage. _Trevor_. Trevor must have gotten Mike involved in something and Mike ended up paying for it. Where the hell was that asshole anyway? Harvey remembers Rachel saying a friend of Mike's called her. It must have been Trevor, so where the hell is he?

With nothing else to do, Harvey walks back to the nurses station. "Excuse me, but when Mike Ross was brought in, was he alone?"

"No. Actually a friend of his was with him. He started to fill out some paperwork for the patient, but then police arrived and he left with them," the nurse said as she flipped through some papers. "Hmm...what was his name? Oh here it is. Trevor Evans."

"Thanks," Harvey grits his teeth, and walks back to the waiting area. Fucking Trevor.

As soon as he finds out that Mike was going to be ok, Harvey was going to pay Trevor a visit. And if Mike wasn't going to be ok... Anyone looking at Harvey would have shuddered at the thought of what was going through his mind.

Then the doors to the OR area opens and a doctor in scrubs walks out and approaches him, "I'm Dr. Neely. Are you here for Michael Ross?"

Harvey get up, "Yes, I am. Is he ok?"

"He had lost a lot of blood and was in critical condition when he arrived but we managed to stabilize him and take him into surgery. He suffered a collapsed lung where the bullet went through, but remarkably the damage wasn't extensive and we were able to fix it, but we have him intubated to ensure he won't have trouble breathing. Other than that, no other organs were affected and there wasn't much muscle damage and we were also able to remove the bullet. Though surgery was a success he is still in serious condition. He has been moved to ICU and we're continuing to monitor his vitals and will check on him regularly. He is still under the effects of the anesthesia, but should wake up in the next hour or so."

Harvey took all of that in, speechless, trying to process all of the information. Then he asked hopefully, "So he'll make it? He'll be ok? When can I see him?"

"Barring any complications that could still arise, we expect him to recover completely. If you would like, I'll have a nurse bring you to him."

Harvey nods and vaguely remembers following a nurse through the maze of hallways until he stops in front of a door and is told that Mike is on the other side. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door.

* * *

><p>What awaits Harvey on the other side?<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Tubes and wires everywhere. When Harvey first enters Mike's room, all he can see is a mass connected to tubes and wires surrounded by softly beeping machines.

Harvey continues forward until he reaches the head of the bed and looks down.

Mike is pale, so much paler than usual, with the air tube coming up out of his mouth and Harvey could see the steady rise an fall of his chest.

Harvey touches one hand gently to Mike's face and the placed the other over Mike's hand that was lying completely still on the bed. He touches his forehead to Mike's and whispers, "I'm so sorry," the guilt almost choking him. He squeezes his eyes shut and feels something wet slide down his cheek. He brings a hand up to his face and wipes away tears. He couldn't remember the last time he shed tears over anything.

Taking Mike's hand in his, Harvey kisses Mike's forehead and settles into a chair by the bed and just stares at Mike, willing him to wake.

After what seemed like an eternity, as Harvey was running a hand over his face, he felt the faintest movement. He opened his eyes to see Mike's fingers moving reflexively.

"Nnnngggghhh..." Mike was waking up and semi-consciously moves a hand up to his mouth to try and remove whatever was causing the discomfort in his throat.

Harvey jumps up and pushes Mike's hand back down to the bed and sees Mike's eyes flutter open. He has a dazed look about him and is clearly confused until he sees Harvey.

"Oh thank God, Mike. You're awake."

"Nnngghh..." Mike tries to talk but is unable to with the tube in his throat, he looks at Harvey, big blue eyes filled with the beginnings of panic.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, don't try to talk. You're ok, I'm here," Harvey soothes as he strokes Mike's hair gently. He reaches over and pushes the call button for a nurse.

Moments later a nurse enters and after checking Mike's vital signs and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, tells Harvey that Dr. Neely will be by shortly.

After the doctor explains to Mike what happened and examines him, he smiles at Mike, "Everything looks good and you're starting to recover well. But considering that we did have to repair damage to a lung, we're going to keep you in the hospital for about a week to monitor your condition. We've also got you hooked up to a morphine drip for pain control. Just press this button if you need it. But not too much, ok? And I know it's uncomfortable, but I'd like to keep you intubated until tomorrow morning, just in case. Did you have any questions?"

Mike looked at the doctor and pointed to the tube in his throat as if to say, 'like I can ask a question anyway,' then shakes his head.

"So what's next? Is there anything I can do?" Harvey asks.

"Other than what I just told him, there's not much outside of checking in on him and monitoring his condition. And you're already doing what's most important. Being here for him. But he does need plenty of rest. So it'd be great if you made sure he got some sleep soon." Then the doctor's pager goes off, "I'm sorry, but there's an urgent matter I need to go see to. I'll come by later to check in on you Mike."

After the doctor leaves, Harvey looks at Mike, "Ok, it's a stupid question, but I'm gonna ask it. How are you feeling?"

Mike makes a so-so gesture with his hands and shrugs.

Realizing that Mike was ok, Harvey rounds on him, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was? I knew Trevor would get you into serious trouble, but you never listened to me. You wouldn't stop hanging out with him. And now look what happened."

Harvey regretted his words as soon as he saw the flurry of emotions run over Mike's face as he looked away from Harvey. Mike knew what happened. It wasn't as if he needed another lecture from Harvey.

"I'm sorry. It was just that I was so worried. I went to your place last night but you had already gone out. I'm so sorry. If I'd gotten there earlier, if I hadn't canceled –" Harvey is cut off when Mike grabs his hand and grips it tightly and shakes his head, eyes boring into Harvey's trying to send a message that he was the last person Mike blamed for his current predicament.

Harvey brushes a hand across Mike's cheek and knew Mike didn't blame him, which made him feel even guiltier since he knew Mike didn't know the truth about why he canceled on him. But now that Harvey accepted his feelings for Mike, he resolved to make sure Mike made a full recovery so that Harvey could make it up to him.

"Ok, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know it's not productive." Then seeing Mike's eyes start to droop sleepily, he adds, "And hey, you heard the doctor. You have to get plenty of rest. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Even though it was impossible with a tube in his mouth, Harvey thought he saw Mike smile as he drifted off to sleep. Harvey remembers that he promised to call Donna and steps outside to let her know what was going on.

There were lots of tears in Mike's room that night. It was amazing the number of visitors he had from the firm. He expected Donna and Rachel, and maybe a couple of the other associates that he was friendly with, but Jessica Pearson had come by too.

Even Louis Litt turned up with his usual less than charming personality. He had taken one look at Mike and said, "You're alive. I guess that's a good thing. Would be a waste to lose a mind like yours." He left before Harvey could take more than two steps towards him and after that visit, Harvey decided that everyone else would need to make appointments with Donna so as to not overwhelm Mike.

When visiting hours ended, Harvey convinced the doctor to allow him to stay the night. Donna had brought him some casual clothes and some of his toiletries. When Mike saw Harvey come back into his room changed and with a blanket followed by an orderly with a cot, Mike was surprised. And unbelievably touched that Harvey would forgo his big comfy bed for a small uncomfortable looking cot, just so he could stay with Mike.

Donna had also brought Mike a white erase board so he could communicate and Mike started to write that Harvey didn't have to stay when Harvey interrupted with, "I don't have to stay, but I want to."

Those simple words made Mike so happy it almost made him think it was worth lying in a hospital bed as he drifted off to the sight of Harvey lying just a few feet away and knowing Harvey was there for him.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Harvey was extremely uncomfortable come morning. It had taken a long time to fall asleep and now his neck had the worst crick ever. As he got up and massaged his neck, he looked over to Mike, who was already awake and looking at him and gave a good morning wave.

"Morning baby. How are you feeling?" Harvey walked over to the bed and leaned over to kiss Mike's forehead.

Mike gave him a half-hearted thumbs up.

Donna stopped in with breakfast and coffee and several case files for Harvey and went back to the office to make sure Harvey's schedule was cleared for the day.

Mike dozed while Harvey looked through the files as they waited for Mike's doctor to come around.

"Ok Mike, let's see how you're doing," Dr. Neely said as he walked in the door. He did a number of checks and looked over Mike's stats and test results and gave a satisfactory nod. "Ok, everything looks great so let's get you extubated. It is going to be very uncomfortable and possibly painful," he tells Mike as one of the nurses gets ready to assist him.

Harvey saw the flash of fear cross Mike's eyes and without hesitating, picked up Mike's hand and squeezed it tight, "I'm right here." And Mike looked at him appreciatively.

"Ok ready?" Dr. Neely asks.

At Mike's nod, the doctor proceeded and Mike started coughing when the tube was removed.

Harvey reached over and rubbed Mike's back until he stopped coughing. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore all over and my throat hurts," Mike answered in a raspy voice.

"That's to be expected and the pain in your throat should subside soon," the doctor responded. "Are you in any pain in your chest area?"

"Not really, it just feels sore. Am I gonna be ok?"

"That's what it looks like. Your vitals are strong and you're doing very well. And before you ask, we're going to keep you here for a few more days, just in case."

"A few days as in? Three? Four? More?" Mike probes.

"A few days as in until Dr. Neely thinks you're well enough to leave," Harvey interjects.

Dr. Neely smiles, tells Mike to rest some more and that someone will be by to change his bandage soon and leaves the room.

"I can't believe you've been here for over 24 hours," Mike says. "What about work?"

"Work can wait. You're more important." Harvey sees Mike's face light up as he heard those words and leans down to kiss him. "I'm so glad you're going to be ok," he continues, "And I shouldn't have canceled on you the other night. If I hadn't..."

"Harvey, you have zero responsibility for what happened. Stop talking like that," Mike says assertively. Then he says hesitantly, "Umm...I know how you feel about him, but has Trevor been by? Is he ok?"

Harvey looks at Mike incredulously, "Really? You're lying in a hospital bed because of him and you're concerned about him? This is his fault! How many times have I told you to cut Trevor out of your life? But you never listen. Well hear this. Trevor is completely fine. He didn't suffer even the slightest injury. Last I heard, he was answering questions for the police. No doubt painting himself as a completely innocent bystander to the shooting."

"It's not Trevor's fault," Mike attempts to defend his so-called friend.

"Ha, yeah right," Harvey scoffs.

"Trevor told me he stopped dealing," and seeing Harvey arch a brow and cross his arms, Mike rambles on, "He did! He even got a real job. But then some guy he used to work for came by and blamed Trevor on their losing business and threatened him and he did try to hide me and keep me out of it, but I just couldn't stay in the closet anymore. No pun intended."

Harvey looked confused, but refused to let Trevor off the hook, "Fine, maybe he tried to quit and get a grown up job, but it doesn't change the fact that he chose to deal drugs in the first place. What did he expect? That he'd do it for a while and that the people he worked for would just let him skip off to something else when he got tired of it?"

"I don't want to argue with you Harvey. I'm tired, ok?" Mike sighs, running his palms down his face.

"I'm sorry. God. I don't think I've apologized more than I have in the past 24 hours," Harvey surmises. And at hearing Mike's weak chuckle continues softly, "But I still need you to answer this. Please, will you finally cut the cord? This time wasn't just about getting caught cheating or with a briefcase full of pot. You got shot. I don't want to upset you, but what more can happen?"

"You're right, ok?" Mike admitted. "I know that. But I just feel guilty like...like I'm abandoning him. It was always the two of us. We had each other's backs."

"You had his back, but I doubt he ever really had yours. Besides, you have me now," Harvey said, taking Mike's hand in his. "And you can depend on me to be here for you."

Mike smiled at Harvey, "I know that. You being here..." Mike stops himself before he gets too mushy. "I have you and Donna and Rachel and my grandmother – Oh shit." Mike buries his face in his hands. "I was supposed to visit her yesterday. She's gonna freak when she finds out I'm in the hospital." He turns to Harvey, "So...you said I can depend on you right?"

* * *

><p>What is Mike planning on asking Harvey to do for him?<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Harvey found himself standing outside Rickling Rehabilitation and Nursing Center trying to piece together a speech for Mike's grandmother. Someone he'd never met and yet was the most important person in Mike's life. It hadn't even occurred to him that he would ever meet Mike's grandmother, despite the fact that Harvey now wanted a real relationship with Mike. And this certainly wasn't the way he wanted to meet her. Well at least he had good news to go with the bad.

He approached the woman working the front desk. "Hi, I'm here in lieu of Mike Ross, to see a Mrs. Ross in room 324. He was supposed to come by yesterday, but has been indisposed and asked me to come see her."

"Oh that's too bad. Such a wonderful young man. Please say hello to him for me and that I hope he feels better and see him soon. Please sign in here. And it looks like he has a payment due at the end of this week. He usually brings it in on one of the days when he visits. Did he send a check along with you?"

Harvey was unaware of any check but said, "I can take care of that as well. Do you take credit or debit?"

"We take checks or debit with an electronic check."

"I have my debit card. How much is due?" Harvey asks as he pulls out his wallet.

After making the payment for Mike, Harvey was pointed towards the elevators and soon arrived at Mike's grandmother's door.

Harvey took a deep breath and knocked.

A kind voice called out, "Yes? Come in. Mike is that you?"

Harvey pushed the door open and walked in and saw the confusion on her face at a complete stranger entering her room. "Hello Mrs. Ross. I came here for Mike, my name is Harvey Specter –"

"Harvey Specter? You're Harvey Specter? Oh my, you are a handsome one, aren't you? And very well dressed." Mike's grandmother interrupts and smiles widely.

"I take it Mike's mentioned me before?" Harvey asks with a grin.

"Oh he tells me everything," she says nodding her head.

Harvey laughs nervously, thinking 'God, I hope not _everything_.'

"So what brings you by?" She asks. "Oh dear, Mike hasn't been arrested has he? I knew Trevor would drag him down. Especially since that pot in a briefcase debacle."

"It seems you and I share the same sentiments about Trevor, Mrs. Ross."

"Please call me Grammy, I insist. I feel like I know you so well."

Harvey wants to say something about it not being appropriate, but at the look on her face thinks better of it. "Alright... Grammy. I am here about Mike and no, he hasn't been arrested, but something did happen. There's no easy way of saying this, but Mike's been shot." At Grammy's gasp and seeing the stricken look on her face, he quickly goes on, "But he's going to be fine. They've removed the bullet. He's awake and lucid and is recovering. And as soon as I get back to the hospital, I will have him call you."

"So he's going to be ok?" At Harvey's nod, Grammy asks, "What happened?"

Harvey relayed what he knew to her and ends up having to calm her down after telling her Trevor's indirect role in Mike being in this predicament. Then they chatted a little, and Harvey realized that he rather liked Mike's grandmother. She was spunky for an old lady.

"I should get back to the hospital. I don't want to leave Mike alone for too long," Harvey smiles.

"Yes, and please have him call me. I'm still so worried. And please keep me updated," Grammy asks.

Harvey promises and after Grammy wrangles out another promise to come back and visit her, he moves to leave her room.

"Harvey," he turns at her call, and she says, "I know now why Mike likes you so much. You truly are a very caring person."

She could almost see the color creep up Harvey's face but he catches himself and grins rakishly, "Well, just kindly keep that thought to yourself. I've got a reputation to maintain." He winks at her and heads out.

After climbing into his car, Harvey suddenly has a thought. He hasn't been gone too long and there's one other stop he wants to make. And after making a call to a contact, he directs Ray to drive him to the police station. He had a bone to pick with Trevor.

"Hey Harvey," an old colleague greeted him as he walked thru the precinct doors, "What brings you by?"

"Darryl, hey. I was told that you're holding a Trevor Evans here. I need to see him."

"Yeah, he's a special witness to an attempted homicide. Are you his lawyer?" Darryl asks.

"Hardly," Harvey answers with a roll of his eyes. "The victim of that attempted homicide is my associate, so this is a personal visit. I'd really appreciate if I could get some face time with him."

Darryl looks hesitant then acquiesces, "Yeah, alright. And just so you know, this guy is kind of a worm." Harvey is buzzed in and led to the holding cells.

"Why is he being held?" Harvey wonders. "He might be an asshole, but I know it wasn't him that did the shooting."

"I'm not sure. I'm not on the case, but they might have gotten something on him and he probably cut a deal," Darryl answered as he unlocked the doors to the holding cells and let Harvey in. "Ok, you've got five minutes. Make it count."

Trevor was sitting with his face in his hands as Harvey entered and looked up at the sound of his shoes on the tile floor. He jumped up at seeing Harvey. "Oh my god. How's Mike? All they would tell me is that he was still alive. Is he ok?"

"Is he ok? You have some nerve asking that. He has a hole in his chest and a hole in a lung and even though you didn't pull the trigger, you're responsible." Harvey seethed and he grabbed Trevor by the shirt pulling him to the bars. He would have decked Trevor had the bars not been there.

"I know ok, I know," Trevor says dejectedly, surprising Harvey who had been expecting denials and was prepared to release all his pent up anger. But at seeing Trevor look so pathetic, it was as if a fissure opened and most of his anger deflated and Harvey released Trevor.

"So why are they holding you?" Harvey asked, smoothing out his suit. "Last I heard, police don't lock up witnesses."

"Well, they found some...stuff and a ledger I kept and figured out I'd been dealing. I stopped dealing, I really did but I was stupid and kept some of it. But I cut a deal and I'm gonna tell them about Sammy and the ring he works for. So they're just waiting to hear from the DA's office."

Harvey scoffs, "Figures. You wouldn't inform on them just because they're dangerous and you should do it to put them away so they can't hurt anyone else. You only flipped because you were in the noose. God, I don't get why Mike stuck by you. Hopefully now he'll finally see sense and drop you like the dead weight you are."

"Hey! I care about Mike ok," Trevor asserted. "I watched out for him and made sure bullies didn't pick on him when we were kids. And he's really important to me. So please. Tell me how he's doing."

Harvey relents and tells him Mike's condition.

"Please tell him I'm glad he's going to be ok." Then Trevor asks hesitantly, "So… do you think you can get me out while they wait to hear back on my situation?"

Harvey gave him a look that read 'Really, you honestly think I'd help you' and responds, "Yeah right," as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

When Harvey got back to the hospital that afternoon, he headed towards the nurses station and inquired about Mike's belongings and was given a bag that held Mike's jeans and shoes, his keys and his phone, which were in his jeans pockets when he arrived.

Harvey immediately took out the phone and dialed Mike's voice mail and grimaced when he heard a voice say, "You have 17 messages..." And proceeded to methodically delete each and every single message he left ensuring that none of the scathing messages would ever be heard by Mike.

An orderly arrived at Mike's room just as Harvey walked back. The orderly was holding a small tub of water and a sponge leaving no room for doubt as to why he was there.

"Hi there," the orderly greets Mike cheerfully. "It's time for your sponge bath."

"Wait, you're gonna do it? Umm...I think I can manage just fine. You don't have to..." Mike stammers, face flushed.

"Look, you're not supposed to move, so there's no way that you can clean yourself. You'll end up tearing stitches," the orderly states. "I understand that you find this awkward, but I assure you that I will be entirely professional about it."

Seeing Mike's clear discomfort at having a total stranger wiping him down and at just the thought of it running through Harvey's mind, he knew there was no way he was gonna let this guy touch Mike.

"I've got an idea," Harvey calls out as he enters the room. "Mike can't do it himself, but he feels uncomfortable at having you do it. So, how about me doing it?" He suggests.

"That's not really hospital policy and plus I need to change his bandages and you definitely cannot do that," the orderly argues.

Harvey flashes his most charming grin, "Come on. It's just a sponge bath. I know how to be gentle and I've already seen everything, so he doesn't have to worry."

The orderly's eyebrows fly up at that admission and he gives in, "All right." He hands over the tub and sponge and adds, "I'll be back later to change the bandage. And do not get it wet."

After the orderly leaves, Harvey hands over Mike's phone and instructs him to call his grandmother as he gets started sponging off Mike's legs. He smiles as he hears Grammy's loud cry of joy at hearing Mike's voice as Mike reassures her that he will be fine.

After Mike hangs up, Harvey undoes the snaps on the shoulder and sleeves of his hospital gown and moves to lift it up. Mike flushes, suddenly embarrassed, trying to pin it down with his arms.

"What are you doing? I can do it myself," Mike asserts, red faced.

"Nope, you heard the orderly. You can't move and from your position all you can reach are your arms and... Well I guess you can reach the fun parts, but it's my responsibility to make sure it's done right. Besides, it's not as if there's anything there I haven't seen before," Harvey teases, grinning lasciviously, and he gently moves Mike's arms aside and pulls his gown down to his legs.

Except there was something Harvey had never seen before, a big white square bandage taped to Mike's chest covering his wound. Harvey's breath hitches and he raises a hand to touch Mike's chest just next to the bandage and ever so gently grazes his hand over it.

"It doesn't really hurt," Mike tries to assure him.

Harvey lowers his head brushing his lips across Mike's chest, kissing him gently all around the wound. He looks up when he feels Mike run his fingers through his hair and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers as he moves up to kiss Mike passionately, pouring his feelings into the kiss.

After several long seconds, Mike breaks apart and has his hand on his chest quietly gasping for breath.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Harvey exclaims as he looks at the lines on the monitor spiking wildly at Mike's elevated heart rate. He cups Mike's face in his hands and mirrors Mike's breathing. Slow long breaths, in and out, in and out, until his breathing evened out and his heart rate returned to normal.

"You ok?" Harvey asks and Mike nods.

Then Harvey glances down and sees that despite being shot, Mike's libido didn't seem to be affected. Mike followed his gaze and sees his own semi-hard appendage and flushes again, reaching down to try and pull up his gown.

Harvey pulls it away from his grasp and teases, "It's perfectly normal for you to react like this. After all, it was me you were kissing. And while it is definitely good to know that everything's working, you know you're not supposed to move. And any sexual gratification would definitely count as moving."

He relents as he sees Mike's face flush even redder and his heart rate start to climb again. "Hey, it's ok. Calm down," Harvey soothes. "I feel the same way, but until you're all better, it's gonna be cold showers for the both of us. Or I guess in your case, a room temperature sponge bath."

Harvey then proceeds to finish Mike's sponge bath as chaste as he could. Just as he was finishing up, the orderly returned to change Mike's bandage. And his phone rings. It was Jessica.

"It's Jessica," Harvey tells Mike, who nods. Harvey walks out the door as he answers, "Jessica, calling to see how Mike's doing?"

"Yes and no. How is he?" Jessica asks.

"He's doing a lot better, breathing on his own and on the road to recovery."

"Oh, good. See, I thought he was on death's door considering the fact that you haven't stepped foot in this office at all today. Unless he takes a serious turn for the worse, I want you in the office tomorrow. He might be on medical leave, but you're not and you still have clients." And with that, Jessica hung up without letting Harvey get another word in.

Harvey walks back to find Mike alone again and contemplates whether or not to listen to Jessica.

"She wants you to go in, doesn't she?" Mike guesses correctly.

"Well, you know me, I never listen to her," Harvey brushes it off lightly.

"I'm ok now. You should go to work. I'm sure there's tons of stuff piling up and Donna can't keep pushing things back."

"I know," Harvey agrees. "But you're going be completely bored all alone."

"I could still help you. Just bring me some files to read and a laptop. After all, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Out of the question. You're supposed to be resting. I'm not going to let you work," Harvey objects.

Mike opened his mouth to argue that reading files won't hurt, but Donna and Rachel showed up with real food and as they unpacked the bags in front of him, Mike held out his hands in anticipation.

Harvey slapped them down, "You just had surgery. No junk food for you." He said as he took a bite of a delicious looking sandwich.

"What? You're gonna make me eat hospital food again?" Mike whines just as an orderly arrives with his dinner.

"Hey, this is good food you know. A perfectly balanced nutritional meal designed to speed up the healing process," the orderly lectures as Harvey nods at his every word. "Course I'd never eat this crap," the orderly laughs as he strolls out of the room.

Mike turns to Rachel, who turns to Donna, who turns to Harvey.

"No, you're not eating any artery clogging grease until you get out of the hospital," Harvey states decisively.

"I got shot, I didn't have a heart attack," Mike argues.

"What's your point?" Harvey wasn't going to budge.

Mike lifted the lid of his meal with resignation only to find his favorite meal from Natureworks sitting on the plate. Mike was so touched he had to hold back tears as he looked at Harvey.

"Don't look at me, it was their idea," Harvey gestured to Donna and Rachel.

"Well he told us to find something you could eat," Donna responded.

Donna and Rachel filled Harvey and Mike in on the goings on in the office as they ate and chatted until a nurse came in to say visiting hours were over.

As Mike settled in for the night, Harvey looked at the cot with disdain. He did not relish sleeping on it again one bit, but would not leave Mike alone for the night.

Just as he was resigning himself to another uncomfortable night, he heard Mike say, "I think there's enough room for you here."

Harvey smiled and walked over to the bed and eased himself down next to Mike, careful of his IV line and the other wires attached to him.

As Mike nestled his head against Harvey's shoulder, he smiled and said, "My gram says that she really likes you."

"Well I liked her a lot too. I can see why you are the way you are. She did a good job," Harvey replied as he kissed Mike good night.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The next few days were monotonous and boring. At least it was for Mike.

Harvey would go to work in the morning and work all day while Mike just laid in the hospital, his only excitement coming in the form of check ups and meal deliveries. And there wasn't much to watch on tv. All he could do was wait for Harvey to come back from work.

Donna and Rachel would usually accompany Harvey when he returned, they would have a quick visit, then Harvey would give in and discuss some cases with Mike, but he would never leave anything for Mike to do. And _that _was frustrating. Then he would give Mike a sponge bath, Mike's only real excitement for the day, and they'd settle into Mike's bed for the night and repeat it all the next day.

When Saturday came along, Mike was in a better mood because Dr. Neely had hinted that he might get released soon and had given him the clear the day before leave his room for short amounts of time, albeit only when pushed in a wheelchair, but he wasn't complaining.

In fact, it was when Harvey was pushing him back from a whirl around the hospital that they ran into Dr. Neely again who said he would be by with good news later.

"Do you think he's gonna finally let me go home?" Mike asks eagerly as they head back to his room.

"I don't know what other good news he could have," Harvey agrees. "It would be old news to hear that you're 'doing well' again."

Dr. Neely walked in as Harvey finished his sentence and Mike turned eager blue eyes to the doctor.

"Can I go home now?" Mike asked without hesitation.

"Not so fast, Mike," Dr. Neely laughs. "All your numbers look good, tests are coming back normal and the wound is healing well. We're going to keep you one more night, just for observation and if everything looks good tomorrow morning, we'll discharge you."

"Yes!" Mike pumps a fist into the air. He and Harvey thank the doctor and then Harvey takes off for a couple hours citing the need to run some errands.

The next morning arrived and Mike could hardly contain his giddiness. The final inpatient checkups were done and Mike passed with flying colors.

"Remember, I want you on bed rest for another two weeks and then at least another week of at home rest. You've got your prescriptions and I'll see you in a couple weeks for your checkup," Dr. Neely instructs.

"Thank you so much for everything," Mike says and at a faint nudge from Harvey adds, "I do have one question. You said I have to be on bed rest for the two weeks, does that mean no _exerting_ activities?"

"You don't have to stay in bed all the two weeks, but no going outside and yes, that also means no sex. But we'll see how you do when you come in next week. And maybe you can start doing some 'light exercising' after that time. All right, you're discharge papers have gone through and you are free to go," Dr. Neely smiles and Harvey wheels Mike out to his car and helps him in.

Harvey and Mike ride in comfortable silence on the way to Mike's apartment and upon arrival, Harvey places an arm around Mike's waist and they walk slowly to the elevator, then to Mike's apartment.

When Mike opens the door, his jaw drops. "Wait. This isn't my apartment. Something's wrong. What's going on?" Mike asked, with a confused expression on his face, as he looked around at the brand new cabinets, counter tops and appliances in the kitchen as well as the updated bathroom and even a brand new bed.

Mike looks at Harvey and notices him smiling as if he had a secret and asks, "Did you do this Harvey?"

"Well I couldn't have you living in that cramped dump you called an apartment. It wasn't much, just had it renovated so you'd be as comfortable as possible. And I talked your landlord in giving you four months of rent for free, because if you move out, he can charge a lot more for this unit," Harvey says, quite satisfied with himself.

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say, but thank you so much," Mike blubbers and throws his arms around Harvey's neck and kisses him.

"Is this another amendment to the terms of our arrangement? Does this mean you're going to come over after work?" Mike said hopefully as he sat on the bed.

"I guess it is and of course I am. That's another reason I had it renovated. There was no way I'd stay here the way it was," Harvey shudders and sits down next Mike then lays down pulling Mike with him.

After they lay there for a few minutes listening to the traffic outside the window and seeing the walls surrounding them, Harvey abruptly sits up and says, "I change my mind. I can't stay here. I thought putting in new cabinets and furniture would fix it, but it doesn't. It's still noisy, small, and cramped. I feel like I'm suffocating."

Mike was devastated at hearing the words. What did that mean for them? Was Harvey just going to leave him all alone?

At seeing the crestfallen look on Mike's face, Harvey clarified, "There's no way I'm staying here, but there's also no way I'm leaving you alone." He pulled out a suitcase from Mike's closet, "You're coming to stay with me until you're well."

It was at that moment that Mike knew without a doubt that he loved Harvey Specter. But would Harvey ever feel that way about him? Mike certainly hoped so, but he worried at the same time that while Harvey certainly cared about him, what did Mike have that would cause someone like Harvey Specter to fall in love with him? Mike resolved not to say anything to Harvey lest he scare him away and to enjoy every moment he had with Harvey while it lasted.

And who knows, maybe Harvey could come to love him. Stranger things have happened.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Yes, absolutely Jacob. We will take care of that today. Ok. I will let you know as soon as it goes through." Harvey hung up the phone with his client and looked at the clock. It was almost 4:30 and the court clerk's office closed at 5:00 pm sharp.

Then he hit a button on his phone, "Donna, where the hell is Alan? I need those files."

"It's Andrew, Harvey," Donna reminded him again, "I'll call his desk. Honestly I think you keep getting his name wrong on purpose."

It's been over a week since Mike left the hospital and since he was still convalescing, Jessica had insisted Harvey work with another associate until Mike came back. And while Harvey had picked the one he found the least annoying, he was still a far cry from Mike. Harvey knew Mike worked faster and was more thorough than the others, but he didn't realize how much so until faced with another associate who couldn't do the same amount of work in twice the time. It's really made him appreciate Mike even more.

'God, I miss him,' Harvey thinks to himself.

It had taken an iron will not to take files home for Mike to review. Mike wasn't supposed to be working, but it wasn't as if he had anything better to do. Plus, as he had put it the other day, "I'm a lawyer, not a construction worker. It's my body that's temporarily out of commission, not my mind."

And though Harvey couldn't argue with that, Jessica had put her foot down when she saw him carrying a pile of folders home that first night. She cited something about it being an interference with FMLA and forbade Harvey from allowing Mike to work from his place.

So Harvey was stuck, constantly waiting on this Alan – no – Andrew to finish his work. And he knew that Andrew was a hard worker, but he just couldn't compare to Mike. No one could.

Then he hears Donna's voice, "He's coming. Poor kid, he's practically running down the hall."

"So sorry sir. Took a little longer than I thought," Andrew pants as he pushes the door open and hands Harvey the file he was waiting for.

Harvey takes the file without a word and looks it over before getting up and heading for the door. "Donna, tell Ray I'm coming down. And I'll be going home straight from court." He then turns to Andrew and says, "You. I want the Dresden briefs reviewed."

* * *

><p>When Harvey arrived home, the aroma of fried chicken wafted in the air as he walked through the door and sure enough, he found Mike sitting in front of the tv with a half full tub of fried chicken in front of him.<p>

"Hey! You're home. I didn't think you'd be back so early. Chicken? And before you yell at me for leaving the building, they delivered."

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff." Harvey sank into the sofa next to Mike. "Anyway, I came home as soon as I was done in court. I figured I can answer emails here and not have to deal with that annoying kid. I told him to review the Dresden briefs."

"Wait a sec, I remember those. I finished looking through them weeks ago,"Mike said confused.

"Exactly. One of those rare opportunities where we had plenty of time to review something before the deal closes. So I figure it should keep him busy and out of my way while still satisfying Jessica's requirement." Harvey stretches out on the sofa, happy that he found a loophole in dealing with Mike's temporary replacement.

"Come on, Harvey. Andrew's a nice guy and he really tries," Mike defends. "And besides, you used to think I was annoying sometimes."

"Who says I don't still think you're annoying?" Harvey teases. "I just put up with you because you were so useful."

Mike feigns outrage and jumps on Harvey. They laugh and mock wrestle until Mike starts feeling tightness in his chest and involuntarily jerks away. Harvey's face immediately changes to one of concern, sitting Mike back down on the sofa and pouring a glass of water and ordering him to drink.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah," Mike answers in between trying to take deep breaths.

"Ok, no more roughhousing. I need you back in the office asap and cannot take any delays. And you need to eat real food, not this junk. This better not be what you've been eating everyday."

Harvey takes the bucket of chicken into the kitchen amidst Mike's protests and drops it into the trash. He then proceeds to make nice healthy doctor approved dinner.

"I don't eat it all the time, just today," Mike pouts. "You've been having all this healthy food delivered for me or cooking healthy everyday, I just wanted something different."

Harvey just looked at him as if to say, 'And your point is?'

After dinner, they rested on the sofa, Mike watching tv and Harvey going through his emails on his laptop.

Mike turned his head and let his gaze settle on Harvey. They had settled into a comfortable routine. Harvey would make sure Mike had breakfast waiting before he would go to work in the morning and he would call to check in on Mike a couple times during the day to make sure he didn't need anything. And since Harvey didn't trust Mike's eating habits, he also made sure that Mike was delivered healthy lunches and dinners on the nights Harvey couldn't make it back early or was too lazy to cook. Then they would enjoy a quiet evening in each other's company.

Mike was so touched that Harvey took such care of him. And he still couldn't believe that Harvey had wanted him to move in, even if it was temporary. Mike wondered if this caring Harvey would still exist after he was completely healed. But Mike knew that Harvey must care about him at some level. Because even if Harvey did feel a little guilty over canceling on Mike for a client, he knows it wasn't his fault and wouldn't have gone to this great length to make sure Mike was ok if he didn't care. And that left Mike hoping that Harvey could someday feel more than just concern for him.

There was just one big issue with living at Harvey's: boredom. Mike was bored all day, everyday. He didn't get visitors since Harvey didn't want others in his condo and the highlight of most days are phone calls with Grammy. Mike would plead with Harvey each morning to bring him home something to do, but Harvey always refused. Sometimes Harvey would discuss a case or two with Mike, but never went farther than just verbal discussions. Mike wanted out and back to work more than Harvey wanted him back to work.

"Mike…Mike," came Harvey's voice with a nudge that brought him out of his daze.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was just thinking how much I wanted to be back at work…so bored. I'm going stir crazy."

"I was asking how your day went, but from the looks of things, you were just bored," Harvey said sympathetically with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, bored… Oh! Dr. Neely's office called and confirmed an appointment with me."

"What time?"

"Friday at 9:30 am."

"Ok," Harvey said as he entered the appointment into his phone calendar. "I'll go in early then come back to pick you up at 9 to go to the hospital."

"Harvey, you don't have to," Mike protested.

Harvey put an arm around Mike and pulled him in to lean on his chest, "I don't have to, but I want to be there with you. Ok?"

Mike nodded, smiled and said, "I love you," snuggling into Harvey, so content that he didn't realize he had spoken out loud until he felt Harvey freeze.

"Oh God...I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean to say it out loud. I know you didn't want us to get emotionally involved but I couldn't help it," Mike rushes to explain and he stiffens at Harvey's silence. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I know what I said, but we can't really keep emotions out after everything that's happened right?" Harvey rationalizes.

Harvey was still in shock over hearing Mike's words. He knew that Mike had feelings for him, but didn't realize how deep they went. And in all fairness, Harvey knew he felt more than just caring for Mike. He liked him a lot, more than a lot. Definitely more than he was comfortable admitting.

But he did admit, "I like you a lot Mike, but I... I can't say anything more than that right now."

Mike was so relieved that Harvey didn't shoot him down, "That's totally fine. And I didn't really expect anything anyway and...I'm just glad you like me," Mike blushes.

"Of course I like you. You wouldn't be here if I didn't," Harvey declares, trying to move on from the awkward moment. He pulled Mike back to settle on his chest again and they silently enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

Sorry I haven't been updating much lately… the holiday season started early for me this year and things have been so hectic… But at least this is a _fun_ chapter. ^_~

WARNING! This chapter contains adult situations. And if you have delicate sensibilities, don't read. But I wanted to keep the T rating, so the chapter posted here is a censored version. Although, I probably coulda just posted everything here…but meh, oh well… I posted the original version on my LJ account, link at the end and on my profile...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Woohoo! I'm a free man!" Mike pumped a fist in the air and would have jumped if Harvey hadn't restrained him. "Let's go to the office. We've got work to do."

"Not so fast Captain America," Harvey interrupts. "The doctor just said that you can do some light exercising like going out for a walk. But he still didn't clear you for work for at least another week."

"What?" Mike exclaims, the disappointment evident on his face. "Fine, but can't you at least bring me stuff to do? Let me work from home. All I need is a laptop any one of those printer scanner things."

"I'll think about it," Harvey promises without commitment. "Come on, we'll pick up some breakfast on the way home."

When they arrived back at Harvey's condo, Mike had figured that not being allowed to work was actually a blessing, because everyday that he got better was also a day closer to him having to leave Harvey's. He didn't even consider the fact that maybe Harvey would let him stay. And as bored as he was, Mike wasn't ready to go back to his own apartment. The last two weeks being at Harvey's, sleeping next to him every night, was what Mike wanted. And there wasn't even sex involved...yet.

With that thought in mind, Mike turned to Harvey with a sly grin on his face, "Hey...so you think that light exercise means that sex is ok now?"

"Are you kidding me?" Harvey asked incredulously, "Sex with me is no light exercise. It is a test of strength and endurance."

"Uh...ok...I wasn't aware that you were a full service gym," Mike rolled his eyes.

Harvey arched a brow and deliberately took off his jacket, then said, "Although I suppose you do deserve something after all you've been through."

He took Mike in his arms and kissed him in the way that he hasn't been able to in what felt like forever. Mouths open, tongues moving to take in as of each other as possible.

Mike responded with desperation, both of them missing what had become such ingrained part of their lives.

As they kissed, Harvey maneuvered them into the bedroom and onto the bed. He lifted his head and looked down at Mike who was flushed, mouth open and panting slightly.

"It feels like forever since you've kissed me like that," Mike echoed Harvey's thoughts.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Not that I didn't want to, but I figured that it wouldn't be so good to take your breath away while you were an invalid," Harvey licked his lips, ran a hand gently through Mike's hair and went in for another breath stealing kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you said sex with you would be way too exhausting for me to take in my currently weakened condition," Mike teased.

"Who says we're going to have sex? There are other ways to get satisfaction," Harvey says matter-of-factly as he strips Mike of his sweater, leaving him half naked. "Stay here," Harvey instructs as he gets off his bed.

Harvey walks into his closet and emerges with several ties in his hands.

Anticipating what Harvey planned to do with the ties, Mike jokes, "You're gonna change ties? The one you have on matches your suit perfectly."

"I know. These are for you. So you don't move too much and hurt yourself," Harvey responds smoothly, reaching for one of Mike's wrists.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" Mike asks, suddenly nervous, because the last time Harvey tied him up, it was definitely no round of 'light exercising'.

"Shhh...It'll be fine. Just trust me," Harvey soothes, running a hand down Mike's chest, lingering slightly over the pink, still healing wound. He kisses Mike gently again and secures Mike's wrists with the ties and tying the other ends to bedposts, "Don't tug too much. They're expensive and you know how I feel about my ties."

"Yeah, so why tie me up?" Mike asks as he watches Harvey move to the end of the bed.

Harvey just grins as he strips off Mike's jeans and boxers and secures each ankle in the same way, leaving him spread eagled and completely exposed. And despite knowing that Harvey knows his body as well as he does, and having done lots of dirty things with him, Mike can't help but still feel embarrassed lying on the bed like this, especially since Harvey was still in his suit sans jacket.

"Umm...doesn't really seem fair...me being all you know...naked and you being you know...clothes on."

"I don't need to take off my clothes for what I had in mind," Harvey responded. "But if it will make you feel better..." Harvey proceeded to take off his tie and dress shirt, which wasn't much as it still left him covered up.

Harvey leaned over and deposited soft kisses all over Mike's face, on his forehead, temple, cheeks and ending with a long lingering kiss on his lips before moving down to his neck and then his chest. Mike lifted his head, trying to follow Harvey's lips, but unable due to the restraints.

Harvey dropped several kisses on his chest then took a nipple between his lips, gently nibbling and pulling with his teeth then licking to soothe it. Mike shuddered with pleasure at the sensation. And when Harvey reached the wound, he gently kissed all around it and pressed such a tender kiss on it, it made Mike want to cry.

Moving on, Harvey left a trail of kisses down Mike's torso, over his belly and Mike could feel himself stirring.

What came next completely blew Mike's mind, body and soul. Harvey gave him something he had never given him before and even though Mike was completely overcome with pleasure, he knew what a tremendous gift he was given. It seemed to last forever but at the same time was over before he knew it.

As Mike's breathing slowed, Harvey rose and untied his ankles then crawled up the bed and untied his wrists, kissing him as he gathered Mike into his arms.

"Oh my god...that was amazing. I love you. I can't believe you… Oh my god..." Mike says, still in a daze.

Harvey smiled, silently enjoying hearing Mike declare his love, "I take it that you enjoyed it."

Finding his voice, Mike said, "Oh definitely. But I thought you didn't do that…_stuff_. You told me you didn't."

"I don't, I haven't since college. But for you..." Harvey trailed off, but Mike didn't need him to finish to understand what he meant.

Mike knew what a gift he had been given, turning to Harvey and whispering, "Thank you."

Harvey kissed him then sighed, "I have to go back to the office. I have court this afternoon."

"What? I can't believe you did this when you have to prepare for court!" Mike exclaims.

"Who am I?" Harvey asks as he dresses. "I just need half an hour to review the case files."

And at Mike's hopeful look, he adds, "And if there's some extra work or if Alan can't finish, I'll sneak some home for you."

Mike rolls his eyes, "It's Andrew...and thanks."

Harvey grins as he finishes knotting his tie and says, "You know I do that on purpose right? Don't want _Andrew _getting any ideas." He winks and was out the door.

* * *

><p>As I said before, the original version is on my LJ account: yuki-gackt1[dot]livejournal[dot]com.<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"It's so beautiful," Mike sighs dramatically, holding up the official doctor's note stating he could return to work. "Look at this, Harvey...isn't it the most beautiful piece of paper you've ever seen?"

Harvey shakes his head at Mike's antics and replies, "Actually, my senior partner agreement is the most beautiful piece of paper I've ever seen, several pieces of paper actually. And don't you think you're being overly dramatic?"

Mike gives him a look, "No way! Are you kidding? I've been trapped inside for practically a month! And in two days I'll be back in my cube fending off Louis Litt or Kyle or some other douchey associate."

"Listen, if Louis or Kyle or some other jackass gives you trouble, I want you to tell me right away. You shouldn't have to deal with their crap," Harvey says protectively.

"Harvey, you know I'm not going to do that. Besides, the doctor thinks I'm well enough to work and that's what I'm going to do. And part of my job is dealing with jerks and I can't go running to you every time someone's mean to me. If I did, no one would have any respect for me and you know that," Mike argued.

Harvey did know that, but he just wanted to make sure Mike was ok and the thought of anyone bullying him made Harvey's blood boil. 'God when did that happen?' He wonders to himself, 'I used to be fine letting him fend for himself. It must be because he's hurt. Or is it something more?'

And then a disturbing, niggling thought entered Harvey's mind, 'Is it because I love him?'

'No, it can't be. We're together now and I care about him a lot. That's all.' He argues to himself. 'I don't love him, I don't... Do I? _Or do I_?' Suddenly it was as if the floodgates opened and Harvey had to sit down so he wouldn't fall from the rush of emotions pouring over him. Then he finally admitted to himself, 'I do love him. I love Mike.'

He didn't know when it started, but this past month had been the most amazing few weeks with Mike. Ever since Mike left the hospital, Harvey hadn't attempted to put up any walls and little by little Mike had created a space for himself in Harvey's heart. And it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, it felt great; especially knowing that Mike loved him. Now Harvey just has to find a special way to tell him.

"Harvey? Are you ok? Harvey!"

Harvey jerked his head up at the sound of Mike's voice, "What? Did you say something?"

Mike looked at him, concerned, "Are you ok? You looked like you were contemplating something serious or like you were about to keel over. I was worried."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of the list of things I was going to have you do when you come back to work on Monday," Harvey deflected.

"Speaking of going back to work...umm...what about our living arrangement?" Mike asked quietly. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, but figured it might be better if he mentioned it now, rather than Harvey bring it up, "I mean, you said that I could stay until I was better...which is now I guess."

"What's your hurry?" Harvey interjects. "You're still recovering and I doubt you'd take a cab to work and it would be really bad if you fell off your bike."

Mike was relieved Harvey dispelled the notion of him leaving, at least for now. "And speaking of my bike, thanks for bringing it here. I mean, it would be weird if you and I showed up at work together, right?"

Harvey shook his head, "No it wouldn't, but of course if you insist on riding that death trap, I can't stop you." He got up, "Come on, we've got things to do. I reserved a car for the day and thought it'd be nice to go for a drive."

They took a cab to Harvey's car club and was instantly greeted by a beautiful woman when they entered.

"Mr. Specter, how nice to see you again," she practically purred. Mike noted that her name tag said Christine.

"Yes, it's been awhile, but I'm here to pick up the car I reserved. We're in a hurry, so if you'd please..." Harvey told her, and was it Mike's imagination, or did Harvey seem a little anxious.

"Of course, I'll go process that for you right away," Christine replied with a tight smile and walked away.

"Hey...what car are we taking? Can I drive it?" Mike asked enthusiastically as he went from car to car in the showroom.

Harvey laughed, "Slow down cowboy. It's a surprise and maybe if you're good, I'll let you behind the wheel for a bit. But I haven't even driven it yet so..." Harvey paused as he spotted Christine walk back.

"It's being brought around to the front. I see you're finally getting around to driving it after changing your mind last time."

"Is there something I need to sign?" Harvey asked, ignoring her remark. He signed the usual paperwork and ushered Mike out the door. And Mike wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him, but did the concierge just pout at Harvey?

"Hey, what did she mean by last time?" Mike asked, curious.

"Nothing, it's just I had it reserved for our night out last month, but then..." Harvey swallowed and looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. Then the client called and you canceled the reservation, right?"

"Uh yeah... There's the car," Harvey turned Mike to face the street.

Mike's eye widened and his jaw dropped as a sleek black car with red accents pulled up. "Whoa...what is this? It looks like a... a Mustang? Why does it say Boss 302 on the side?" Mike asked, obviously completely unaware of what an amazing driving machine he was about to sit in.

While Harvey certainly admired the car, he smiled at Mike's confused excitement and took the key from the attendant. "Mike, this is the new revived Ford Mustang Boss 302."

"So what? Is it like the best Mustang ever made?" Mike grins then with a cheeky smile, "Can I drive?"

Harvey walked to the driver's side, "You're joking right? I haven't even sat in the driver's seat. Maybe when we get out of the city. Come on, get in. And yes, the Boss is the best Mustang ever made."

As Mike slid into the passenger seat then cocked his head to one side and jokes, "The seat's comfy, but it's not as plush as I thought it would be. No wood dash or leather seats."

Harvey gave him an 'oh please' look. "This is a muscle car made for real driving, not some temperamental European sports car." He turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life and after pulling Mike in for a quick kiss, Harvey pulled away from the curb and headed out of the city.

A couple hours later, they came upon a stretch of traffic-less road where Harvey felt he could really let loose. After going down the road for a few miles, Harvey pulled over and looked at Mike, "Ok...let's see how you drive."

"Oh my god. For real? You're gonna let me drive?" Mike exclaims.

"Hurry up and switch seats before I change my mind," Harvey says.

When Mike is seated in the driver's seat he stares down at the gear stick and freezes. 'I can do this. Clutch, shift, gas. Clutch, shift, gas.'

"What are you waiting for? A personal invitation from Ford to drive the car?" Harvey interrupts his train of thought.

Mike hits the clutch and clumsily shifts the gear into second and gently presses the gas as he released the clutch and at hearing the engine go, he smiles, thinking, 'Woot! I did it!'

Then with a sputter the engine stalls and the car stops.

Mike slowly looks over to Harvey, who was sitting in the passenger seat with an incredulous look on his face.

"Did you ask to drive a soon to be classic without knowing _how _to drive it?" Harvey asked in his calm before the storm voice.

"Well...umm...yes and no? I mean I do know how in theory, I just never really drove stick before. I mean, at all. I learned on Grammy's old automatic and then after her car died, I couldn't afford another one so I just ride my bike or use other forms of transportation," Mike sputtered.

Harvey arched his brow and said one word, "Move," and got out of the car.

After returning to their original seating positions, Harvey sighed and surprised Mike by saying, "I'm not mad. Ok? You'll learn and once you're good enough, we'll take this out again. Ok?"

Mike smiled at him, all his love apparent in his eyes and launched himself at Harvey, kissing him.

They sat there on the side of the road, lips pressed together, arms around each other as if there were no one else in the world.

* * *

><p>Yay! Harvey finally declares his love! Happy?<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

On Monday morning, Mike had trouble finding his helmet. He knew Harvey had brought it, but where the heck was it? He called out, "Harvey? Where did you put my helmet?"

No answer. Did Harvey already leave for work? He had said he'd wait for Mike to get ready didn't he?

Mike finally found his helmet sitting on the floor of the coat closet completely hidden by other items. He had just finished putting on his shoes when Harvey came in the door with a self satisfied look on his face. "Hey, I thought you had left. Where did you go?"

"Oh I went to check the mail," Harvey said nonchalantly, waiving a bundle of envelopes in his hands.

"Don't you usually check on the way in?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to on Saturday and I was expecting something, which didn't come yet. You ready to go? Come on." Harvey puts an arm at Mike's waist propelling him out the door.

When they stepped out of the building, Mike looked around, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "Harvey, where's my bike?"

"It's where I left it. Right over...it's gone!" Harvey exclaims and walked over to a spot about 20 feet from the building entrance and pointed at the sidewalk. "It was right here. Well there goes the neighborhood. I can't believe someone would steal your bike. That's just pathetic."

Mike stood there speechless, staring at the spot where Harvey claimed his bike was. "Why would someone steal my bike?"

"While I'm not an expert on bikes, it did look like it was in good condition. Oh well, too bad. But you don't want to be late on your first day back, so you should just ride with me," Harvey said leading Mike to his town car.

Ray greeted them and told Mike how happy he was that Mike was back on his feet.

Donna and Rachel were waiting as they stepped off the elevator and they both hugged Mike and welcomed him back.

Louis appeared just as they got to Mike's cube and looked like he wanted something, but after getting a look from Harvey, he just sputtered, "Welcome back. Glad you're feeling better. Bye."

"Here's a new case I want you to work on," Harvey said, gesturing to Donna to hand him a file.

"Figured you would want to jump right into things." At Mike's nod, he adds, "But I don't want you to run yourself ragged ok? Take the whole morning to do this research for me. And I want you to make sure you take a lunch, ok? I'll check in on you later."

Harvey heads to his office with Donna and tells her, "Keep an eye on him. And make sure Louis stays away from him for at least the next few days."

"Got it," Donna promises.

"Also, I need you to do something for me. And no laughing," Harvey says as they reach Donna's desk.

Donna's interest was piqued, "You have a mission for me? Do tell. And I reserve the right to laugh if I deem it to be funny."

Harvey gives her a look which was countered by a look of her own. He sighs and leans in to whisper something to her.

Donna slowly sits down in her chair and sighs dramatically, "Oh my god. I never thought I'd live to see the day. Who knew you were such a romantic sap."

Harvey just pressed his lips together and gave her a look.

"Oh honestly. I don't know whether it's cute or pathetic. I want to laugh, but I'll refrain. At least until I get to tell the story," Donna smiles as Harvey just frowns and retreats to his office.

Back at Mike's cube, several of the associates have gathered to welcome him back.

"Glad your back Mike," Andrew says genuinely. "Harvey's a really tough boss. I don't know how you do it."

"I just figured out a way to work with him. And I'm sure you did a good job," Mike said, trying to assure him. Andrew was a nice guy.

Unlike Kyle, who spouts, "Ross, you're back. Didn't miss you at all. And Andrew, you're weak sauce. I knew you couldn't handle it. Don't know why he picked you."

Mike retorts, "I'm sure Harvey knew what he was doing. And he certainly wouldn't have picked you. You'd have annoyed the hell out of him."

Kyle looked like he was about to say more when they heard another voice, "Ahem. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They turn to see Jessica "the Boss" Pearson standing in the doorway. "I'm sure everyone has a lot to do, and if you don't, I'll be sure to rectify that." At that, all the associates scrambled off to their own cubes.

Jessica walked up to Mike, "Mike, I'm glad you're well."

"Thank you."

"First day back. It might be hard to get back in the swing of things, but I trust you won't have too much trouble with that."

Mike wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement, but quickly said, "No trouble at all. In fact, Harvey already gave me a new case to work on."

"Good," Jessica smiles. "I'm sure Harvey knows how to bring out your best efforts." She arches a brow, knowingly. And suddenly, Mike knew that Jessica knew he had been ensconced in Harvey's condo for the last three weeks.

Mike flushed and tries to speak, but Jessica, taking pity, beats him to it, saying, "Well, you had been doing very well before the incident and I'm sure you'll keep it up," before walking away.

Mike took a deep breath and dug into the file.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Harvey checked in on Mike a few times and he was assured that Mike was doing completely fine. But Harvey made sure to keep things light and even told him to head on home around 6, citing that he was still recovering.

At the end of the day, Harvey goes to Jessica's office and knocks on the door. After being waved in, he says casually, "You wouldn't be remiss if you were to want some paperwork drawn up for us to sign."

Jessica drops a file down on her desk in front of him, "Already done."

"Just like you to be prepared," Harvey says with a smile. "Since it was his first day back, I sent him home already. Didn't want to tax him too much."

Jessica replies, "That's fine. But since I know you'll be seeing him later, I want this signed and on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."

Harvey smiles again, nods, takes the file and leaves.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Mike's first week back at work was flying by like a blur. After getting re-acclimated on Monday, he dove right in and it was as if nothing had changed. Once the other associates and firm employees realized that he was still as capable as before, it was life as usual.

Donna and Rachel were still extra nice to him, which he appreciated and Louis was his usual "charming" self, plopping down busy work for Mike, knowing it would annoy him. Kyle and Devon were their usual douchy selves, though they seemed to have given up trying to edge Mike out as Harvey's associate. Probably figured out it was futile. Yep, work was good.

And the past few days with Harvey were perfect. Every morning Mike woke up next to the man he loved and admired like no other. They would go to work together and after a long day, Harvey would usually send Mike home first, still citing his need to rest, but it wouldn't be too long before Harvey came through the door. They would have dinner and relax watching tv before retiring to the bedroom. And even though Mike had been given the green light for sex, Harvey was still so gentle with him, making sure he was always ok.

Yes, life with Harvey was perfect. Last night when Harvey came home, he even jokingly said, "Honey, I'm home." Home...Harvey's been using that word ever since Mike went to stay with him. Harvey no longer used 'my place' and the fact that Harvey didn't seem in a rush to have Mike leave gave him hope that their relationship had a real chance at going long term.

Everything was perfect, except Mike still couldn't forget about Trevor. Harvey had made it clear who he held responsible, even though the actual shooter was now sitting behind bars along with several people in his organization because Trevor had told the police everything.

The one time Mike attempted to ask Harvey to inquire about Trevor with one of his contacts in the DA's office, he was met with a look that brooked no argument. "I'm sure Trevor got off easy and that wherever he is, he's fine. If he gave up enough information, he might not even have had to serve jail time. So stop worrying about him," Harvey had said, his tone indicating an end to any further discussion on the subject.

But Mike couldn't just abandon Trevor and had secretly done some digging on his own and found out that Trevor was given a 30 day jail sentence and 10 years probation. Harvey was right, Trevor did get off lucky. Even though Trevor wasn't caught dealing, he had confessed, and they had him on possession, which, alone, could have been 10 years. As Mike flipped through the file, he found out that with good behavior, Trevor was out in half that time and had actually been released about a week ago.

Mike hadn't seen Trevor since the shooting and no matter what happened, he needed to make

sure Trevor was ok. So he resolved to go see him after work today. It was getting pretty late in the day and shouldn't be long before Harvey came by to tell him to head home.

Just as Mike finished that thought, his phone rang. It was Donna. "Get to Harvey's office _now_."

Mike jumped up and rushed to Harvey's office and saw Harvey speaking to Donald Jensen.

He anxiously walked in, "Harvey. Mr. Jensen. I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't know you were coming in today."

Harvey gestured for him to sit and said, "There was no meeting scheduled. Donald just came by because something very unfortunate came up needing our immediate attention. The DA has an investigation against Donald and his company. He's being accused of fraud, bribery, unfair trade practices and a slew of other allegations."

"It's preposterous, Harvey. You know I run a clean ship. I even have independent auditors come in to make sure the people working for me are clean. If word gets out, it will ruin my company's reputation," Jensen huffed.

"Don't worry Donald, we will make this all go away," Harvey assured him. "If you could just send over those documents on the list I sent to your secretary –"

Jensen opened his mouth as if to argue, but Harvey help up a hand and continued, "It's not that I don't believe you, but I need to do my due diligence so I can best defend you."

"Ok, just do everything you can. I'll have everything sent over today," Jensen agreed and Donna escorted him out.

"Wow...totally didn't see that one coming. I always thought he was a straight and narrow guy. A corporate raider, but still nothing illegal," Mike said.

"I thought so, too. And honestly, these charges seem a bit too convenient. Jensen has some big things in the works and I have a feeling that something just isn't right with the investigation. But we've got some pretty big hurdles. The DA claims they have photos of Jensen meeting with some officials and bribing them. But they didn't say why he was bribing them. Anyway, I have someone getting a list of the dates in question and I'm going to need you to make sure that he has an alibi at each of those times."

"So I take it this gets top priority?" Mike asked. At Harvey's look, he said, "You don't need to answer that. I'll just go back to my desk and finish up drafting the Clemens agreement before Jensen's stuff gets here."

"Wait," Harvey said. "I'll ask Donna to find someone competent to draft the agreement. You should go home and rest. I'll wait for the files and bring them back with me. We can go over them at home. God I hate taking work home."

"I know...so why do it? We can work from here. You have a cushy sofa and we can order take out..." Mike offered.

Harvey walked over and lifted a hand to Mike's face, caressing it gently. "I want to make sure you're ok. And as great as this sofa is, the bed is better. So go home, rest and I'll be back in a few hours."

Checking to see that the hall was empty, Mike gave Harvey a quick kiss and went back to his cube to clear his desk for the night before heading home. Though he did have one little detour to make.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Mike knocked on Trevor's door, not knowing if he would be home or not. Not knowing if Trevor was still living there. He probably should have called.

The door opened and revealed Trevor on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor asked, completely surprised that Mike was at his door.

"Uh...seeing how you were doing. I heard about what you did and what happened. And I just found out today that you were released."

"God. I'm so glad you're ok." Trevor raised his arms slightly, wanting to hug Mike, but hesitantly dropped them to his sides, unsure of what Mike was feeling. "I wanted to call you, but I...I thought you hated me and never wanted to talk to me again. Especially since I went to your place last night and your neighbor said you moved," Trevor said while trying to hold his feelings in check.

"Come on Trevor, you know I wouldn't turn my back on you," Mike assured him, stepping forward and taking Trevor into a hug.

"Really?" Trevor asked incredulously, "After everything that happened to you. It was my fault."

"Look, the real responsible party is in prison. You made mistakes, but you had cleaned up your act. It's not your fault that the people from your past didn't want to let go. And I don't blame you. Besides you did testify against that goon and his cohorts because of what happened to me," Mike said empathetically.

"Well Harvey blames me."

"Harvey knows it wasn't your fault...well not entirely anyway. He just doesn't want to admit it. But you know what? Getting shot did have a silver lining. It brought me and Harvey closer. He even asked me to stay with him while I was getting better. And even now that I'm back at work, he hasn't told me to move back to my apartment. So technically, I have you to thank for that," Mike said with a smile.

Trevor looked at Mike, stunned. "Wow, he's been taking care of you this whole time? I could see how much he cared about you. I'm happy for you."

He smiled. Mike deserved to be taken care of. And Trevor was just glad that Mike didn't cut him out of his life. Mike apparently didn't remember the argument they had the night before he got shot and Trevor was content to let it be. At least for now. But if Harvey ever hurt Mike... that would be another story.

"So...how's your work situation? With that tech company?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that didn't work out. They were ok with me asking for leave until the part where I told them it was because I was going to be spending the leave of absence in prison," Trevor replies. "But it's all good for now. My parole officer – I can't believe I have a parole officer. Anyway, he hooked me up with this company that hires 'reformed' people. It's a software company and I'm in the mail room, but the HR manager says that there's room to move up."

"That's really great man. I'm glad it worked out, sorta worked out," Mike shrugged as he said the last part.

Mike and Trevor sat and chatted, catching each other up on the last several weeks. A couple hours passed before Mike realized he stayed longer than he'd intended. He bid Trevor a hasty goodbye and rushed out, hoping he could make it back before Harvey got home.

When Mike got back to the condo, the lights were on and he saw file boxes on the living room floor. Crap, Harvey was already back. Mike vaguely wondered if Harvey would buy that Mike was taking the subway and fell asleep or something when he heard Harvey's voice.

"Where have you been? You left two hours before me and I've been home for almost an hour. And why didn't you answer your phone when I called? Do you realize how worried I've been? Not knowing where you were, if you were ok? I thought you might have collapsed in the street or something." Harvey marched over to Mike and gripped his arms, shaking him a little before taking him in his arms and holding him close.

"As you can see I'm fine. I just went for a little walk..." Mike tried to say convincingly.

Harvey saw through it. "Don't lie to me. You went to see Trevor didn't you?"

Mike was surprised to hear that, "How did you know? I mean he was out of prison... Wait...you knew he was released, but you just refused to tell me.

"Well I knew that if you wanted to find out badly enough, you would. But I wasn't going to lift a finger to help that guy."

"How is telling me about his whereabouts helping him?" Mike asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You already went to see him despite me not wanting you to," Harvey retorted.

"Ok, fine whatever. Can we not argue about it anymore? It's not like I'm gonna hang with him 24/7. And we need to start looking through the files."

"Fine," Harvey relented.

Harvey gave Mike a printout. "Those are the dates that the DA claims Jensen met the officials he bribed."

"Ok, and we need alibis. Got it. I'll start on them first thing tomorrow," Mike tucked the paper in his messenger bag.

Harvey and Mike begin pouring through file after file of agreements, contracts, applications, various tax forms, personnel reports and more trying to certify that all of Jensen's business activities were conducted within the confines of the law.

Several hours later Mike woke up to gentle nudges from Harvey. "Come on sleepyhead, let's go to bed. We'll pick it up in the morning."

The next day at work, Mike decided to finish reading the box of files he was going through before he dozed off and found something worth showing Harvey.

Mike walked over to Harvey's office with the file and plopped down into one of the cushy chairs. "Found something interesting. Not sure if it'll help, but it's worth looking into."

"What is it?" Harvey walked over from his desk and sat facing Mike.

"Well...I found a file with involuntary terminations and there was an email from a disgruntled web designer who maintained the company website and who was let go due to several complains from co-workers. They wrote him up and issued him warnings, but the complaints still came in. That's when they decided to let him go. And in the email, he threatened Jensen and said they'll be sorry. And of course this guy is good with computers so he probably could doctor some photographs and forge documents. And when he finds out that they were letting him go, he gets angry and vows revenge. But this seems kinda too obvious."

"You're right," Harvey agreed. "If the guy was so smart, why would he send something like this? It's sloppy and would just cause fingers to point to him if anything happened. I doubt it's him, but I'll look into the guy's story and check with Jensen to see if they received anymore threats from him, but you need to keep looking and make sure Jensen has alibis for the dates those photos were allegedly taken."

Mike goes back to his cube to compare Jensen's schedule with the list of dates the DA claims he met with the corrupt officials. Mike made quick work of that. It was really too easy. According to Jensen's schedule, he was covered for pretty much each date. And on two of the dates in question, Jensen wasn't even in the country. It was looking more and more like a setup to harm Jensen. And whoever did it was a complete amateur.

Mike crossed each date off as he made calls confirming Jensen's alibis until he reached the last one and he sucked in a breath. It was the day before he was shot. He took a look at Jensen's schedule and saw that he had a convention scheduled for the whole weekend.

'Wait a second...that night he was having dinner with Harvey,' Mike thought, remembering the text Harvey had sent him. 'It was a last minute thing,' he told himself. Except that the convention was in Hartford, and while it was only about a two and a half hour drive between Manhattan and Hartford, it would be improbable that Jensen would make it in time to have dinner with Harvey. Even if he left the convention early.

Something wasn't right. It had to be a mistake on the schedule, or Jensen decided not to go, because Harvey wouldn't have canceled on Mike and lied to him about it, would he?

* * *

><p>Uh oh...I smell trouble in the air. Will Mike keep his suspicions to himself or will he confront Harvey?<p>

A lot of people have been asking the same question...and now you've got your answer... Thanks for hanging in there with me. =)

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Mike decided that the only way to get the truth was to call Donald Jensen and ask him directly. He looked up Jensen's contact information, took a slow deep breath and dialed the number.

Jensen answered after three rings.

"Mr. Jensen. Hello, this is Mike Ross, Harvey's associate."

"Yes, of course. Mike. Did you find anything?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Harvey asked me to make sure you have alibis for each of the dates in question and I was able to clear every date with your schedule except for the last one," Mike said and gave him the date. "Per your schedule, you were in Hartford for a convention, but you didn't list any evening plans. If I may ask, just so that we have the entire day covered, do you remember where you were that night?"

"It was an all inclusive convention. Lunch and dinner for both days were included," Jensen replied.

"And you're certain you didn't have any other dinner plans and leave early?" Mike pressed.

"I was there until dinner ended. They were handing out awards that night and I was one of the presenters. Come to think of it, there's a press book that was sent to attendees after the convention and I'm pictured in it several times. I'll have a copy sent over to your office. Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing else. That book should do it. Thank you." Mike hung up the phone, completely dejected. He felt as if someone had pulled the chair out from under him. Harvey had canceled on him and he lied about it. But why? Did something else come up, or had he simply changed his mind?

Mike thought about going to confront Harvey, but he knew Harvey was good at spinning stories and deflecting from the point. Determined to find out what happened, he went to the first place he could think of.

When Mike arrived at the car club Harvey belonged to, he looked for Madison and made a beeline to her. He'd met her a couple times when he came in with Harvey and while she was nice, she also seemed like the gossipy talkative kind.

"Madison, hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm –"

"Mike, right?" She smiled, remembering him, "You work for Harvey Specter? Did you need something? If he sent you here to pick up a car, I can't let you take it. Club policies."

"No, it's not that, it's just that I need a list of cars that Harvey took out and the points he spent on them. He wants to expense the cars he took clients out in, but he can't seem to remember which ones they were or where his receipts are. So here I am..." Mike shrugs and rolls his eyes, pretending to be slightly annoyed.

"Oh of course," Madison smiles. "You know, you could have just called and had us email you the list."

"Uh yeah, but I was actually just down the street meeting a potential client, and figured I'd just get it now," Mike covers.

"Ok, hang on, let me pull up his account. What's the date range you want me to pull?"

"The last year would be great. Has he been in a lot recently?" Mike asked casually.

"It looks like he hasn't had a lot of recent activity. In the last month, he only came in once...and before that..."

Mike waited with bated breath and wasn't sure whether he expected to hear that date or not, but hearing Madison confirm that Harvey had been in that night was as if someone punched him, stealing his breath. So Harvey canceled, but still came in to pick up a car. And he had lied to Mike about it.

"Yeah," Mike covered. "I think that night was for a client."

"Uh... yeah right, unless he's representing Christine, it was definitely _not_ for a client," Madison said with a raised eyebrow, tilting her head towards a blond woman near the back of the room.

Another punch in the gut, "What?" Mike gasped, realizing it was the same woman he'd seen when they came in last time. The one who was trying to flirt with Harvey.

Madison leaned in and said, "I would never say this to anyone else, but since you're a lawyer and you work for Harvey, I'm sure you're keeper of tons of his secrets."

Mike nodded robotically even though he was thinking, 'Turns out I don't know anything at all.'

"Well," she whispered, "I was working when he came in and he originally was going to get the new Boss 302, but Christine pretty much threw herself at him and he ended up letting her pick a car and taking her out in it. And the next day, she was bragging about how she was dating the hottest lawyer in town. But then of course he never did call her back so...haha. Sucks for her."

Mike just kept nodding, even though he felt like collapsing and crying. Mike thought to himself that Harvey probably would have called her...if Mike hadn't inconvenienced him by getting shot.

That's why Harvey felt so guilty. And that's probably why Harvey had been so nice to Mike ever since it happened. He was trying to make up for it and assuage his guilt.

"Anyway, our little secret, yeah? Here's the list for the last year. Let me know if you need anything else," Madison says with a wink, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil Mike was suffering.

With leaden feet, Mike shuffled out of the building.

By the time Mike got back home – no not home – it was _Harvey's place_. By the time Mike got back to Harvey's condo, his shock and grief at having his entire relationship with Harvey dissipate in a matter of minutes had begun to overcome him.

How could Harvey do this? How could he pretend to care about Mike when he didn't even want to start a real relationship in the first place? Maybe that wasn't entirely true. Mike had figured out a long time ago that Harvey did care about him, at least for his well being.

But why take care of him? Why pretend to have a relationship?

Because Harvey felt guilty. Mike had seen it in his eyes when he woke up at the hospital. But at the time, Mike had brushed it off and even reassured Harvey that he shouldn't feel guilty because he had thought Harvey canceled because a client wanted to meet with him, instead of what really happened.

As Mike sat down on the bed, he just fell back and curled up into a ball, devastated and broke down into tears at the truth. Or at the truth as he perceived it: Harvey didn't really want to be with him. He was just with him because he felt guilty. Harvey might care about Mike, but he would never ever love him.

After his tears had run dry, broken hearted, Mike managed to calm himself enough to sit back up. There was no way he could stay and pretend he didn't know the truth. And Harvey would probably be relieved that Mike was gone.

With shuddering breaths, Mike began to pack his clothes and the few other possessions he'd brought. He needed to be ready to leave by the time Harvey came back.

* * *

><p>Oh noes! Is Mike really gonna leave Harvey? Will Harvey be able to fix things?<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

A/N: I decided to stall a little. Give everyone a reprieve before the big confrontation. Here's what Harvey's been doing while Mike was on his quest for the truth and crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Harvey looked at his phone. What is Mike thinking? First he takes off in the middle of the afternoon and now he won't answer his phone? Again? Harvey thinks to himself that Mike better not be hanging out with Trevor again.

He calls out to Donna, "Donna, did you find him yet?"

"He's not answering but I did get through to that friend of his, Trevor. And despite all my threats and promises to hurt him if he lies, Trevor swore up and down that Mike wasn't with him and hadn't contacted him today."

Harvey put his face in his hands and rubs his forehead with the tips of his fingers. God, Mike gave him such headaches. 'I swear, if I didn't love him...'

"It's Donald Jensen for you," Donna said over the speaker.

"Put him through... Donald, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Look we have a possible lead that someone might have doctored the pictures and forged documents, but I'm still looking into it and wanted to gather some information before I talked to you about it."

"There's no need," Jensen sighs. "I know what happened."

"You know what happened? What do you mean?" Harvey asked.

"It was my ex-wife. I thought she had gotten past the bad feelings from the divorce because she always appeared satisfied with the settlement she received and we had even become friendly again, but apparently she's always hated my new wife and had bore a grudge against me this entire time. And she couldn't accept that my new wife would inherit more than what she received in her settlement if I died. So while she played nice, she was plotting behind my back. She figured that any case the DA built wouldn't be enough to put me in prison, but, the investigation would cause a big enough scandal to destroy my company's reputation and cause me to lose my business," Jensen explained.

"How did you find out about all this? I'm hard pressed to believe she'd go this far to ruin you," Harvey said, stunned.

"You're telling me," Jensen agreed. "She got the Hampton's house and kept the staff. But seeing as I still pay their wages, when one of the maids overheard her on the phone, she contacted me immediately. I got the call just after I spoke with Mike earlier today."

"You spoke with Mike, what about?"

"He just wanted to make sure I was covered for each date. He's a really good kid Harvey."

"Yeah, he is," Harvey smiled to himself.

"So after I got the call, I contacted the PI I use to do a little digging and it didn't take him long to hit pay dirt. She really didn't bother covering her tracks well. I'm going to have him send you everything he found and if you could take care of it for me..."

"Absolutely Donald. The DA's office is closed now, and I don't want to talk to anyone but the lead investigator so we can keep this as quiet as possible. But first thing Monday morning, I will go see him myself," Harvey assured him.

"Thanks Harvey, and listen. I don't have much love for my ex, but I did wrong her four years ago and she is the mother of my children and it would hurt them if she went to prison, so anything you could do for her would be appreciated."

"I'll do everything I can. If she has a clean record, we can probably get her probation and community service. Of course there is sure to be a hefty fine."

"I'll pay it. Thank you Harvey."

When Harvey hung up, he got up and walked over to Donna, "I assume you were listening."

"Oh you bet your last dollar I was," she said.

"I've known Jensen since before the divorce and his ex-wife was always so nice. I mean, she seemed genuinely nice," Harvey was still trying to wrap his head around the news. "I can't believe she'd go to such lengths to get back at him. That divorce must have done a number on her."

"Hey, you know that saying...Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And if my husband of 17 years left me for a woman half my age and with half my brain, I'd probably go nutso too," Donna defended Jensen's ex. "Although, I'd definitely have had a better plan and would not have gotten caught."

Harvey laughs, "Well, I already know not to make you angry."

"Smart man." Then at seeing the lingering worry about Mike, Donna suggests, "Maybe he went home early and forgot to tell you or sent a note that some idiot forgot to deliver."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. And since Jensen broke his own case, I figured I can leave early and go home to check and see if he's there. By the way, did you pick it up yet?"

Donna clapped her hands with glee and hands him a small box, "Yes, I did. So, tonight's the night, huh? I still can't believe that you ordered that. I mean, I get that you're all touchy feely now, but seriously, that is just too sappy."

Harvey arched a brow, "What can I say, Mike brings out the sap in me." Harvey furrows his brows immediately and orders, "Do not repeat that to anyone."

"Trust me, I won't. I'd lose clout if anyone thought my boss was turning to a big softy."

"I'm not soft," Harvey said defensively. "I just –"

"You just love Mike. And that's ok. I'm actually very happy for you. You could stand to be a little caring," Donna said. "As long as you're still a hard ass in the court room."

"_That_ will never change," Harvey smirked. He packed up his briefcase, bid Donna a good weekend and headed home. _Home_, it was no longer just where he went after work. Now, he couldn't picture his home without Mike in it.

He had also decided to tell Mike the truth of what happened on what should have been their first date. Harvey knew Mike would be upset, but was fairly certain he would be able to make Mike get over any unhappiness from the situation once he gave him his gift and told Mike that he loved him.

Harvey looked at the box in his hand. He couldn't wait for Mike to open it and see the look on his face. He smiled to himself, anticipating the moment.

Unbeknownst to Harvey, Mike was already waiting for him, and unfortunately for Harvey, Mike had quite the opposite look on his face.

* * *

><p>Poor oblivious Harvey. I think we all know what's coming up next...<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

Fasten your seat belts folks. It's gonna be an angsty ride. =/ Actually, I've read way angstier stuff...but I'm weak and hate angst so yeah... =/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

When Harvey got home, he was relieved to see lights on in the kitchen. That meant Mike was safe at home. He spotted Mike sitting in a dark corner in the living room.

Harvey walks over to him, saying softly, "You really need to stop disappearing from the office and you need to start answering your phone. Why did you leave without telling me? And where did you go? I was really worried. If you weren't feeling well –"

"I'm fine," Mike interrupted. "I just had to go check on something."

"What did you have to check on? Jensen's alibis? He called me today and told me you talked to him. But we don't need to work on the case anymore. He told me that he found out his ex-wife was behind everything. Can you believe that?" Harvey could see that Mike was a bit on edge and that something was wrong, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Mike repeated, but Harvey could see that he wasn't.

"Don't lie to me Mike. If something's wrong, if you're in pain, you need to tell me." Harvey went and flipped on the lights.

Mike looked up at him and his eyes were red and his face was splotchy.

"You've been crying. What happened? Tell me. Tell me who's responsible," Harvey said, the look in his eyes promising retribution.

Laughter bubbled up Mike's throat, "You know, it's really great that Jensen found out what happened. But even if he didn't, the DA wouldn't have had much to go by. I cleared all of the dates in question. He had an alibi for every single one. And amazingly, on one date, he even had two."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asked confused and concerned.

"Coincidentally, the last date on the list was the day before I got shot. And I figured, well I only need to make sure he was clear for the day because we know where he was that evening right? Donald Jensen was having dinner with you." Mike could see Harvey didn't even remember it was Jensen he mentioned that night, but suddenly realization dawned and Harvey's breathing became shallow.

Mike pressed on, "You told me that was the reason you were canceling our date. Except, funny thing was, I called him and he told me that he was at a convention in Hartford all day long. And that convention included dinner," Mike finished with gritted teeth.

Harvey swallowed visibly and knew where this was headed, "Mike, listen to me. It's not what you think –"

"I'm not done explaining my findings to you Harvey," Mike interrupted. "I couldn't believe that you had lied to me about seeing a client. I thought maybe you weren't feeling well and thought I would accuse you of not wanting to commit, and I knew what a great talker you are, so I went to the one place I knew of where I could find out if you ditched me because you got better offer."

"Look, Mike –"

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me go on believing a lie. And by the way, if you were going to lie, you should have kept things vague. I might not have found out if you hadn't dropped the name."

"I was going to tell you, Mike. Tonight in fact. I was going to tell you tonight along with some other impor–"

Mike cut Harvey off again, "Tonight? You were going to tell me tonight? Really, you expect me to believe that?"

"Mike, please, let me explain –"

"Explain? Explain how the night I anticipated for so long didn't happen because some pretty blond caught your eye? Yeah, I found out about _Christine_. I thought it was weird that she was flirting with you the other day, but I brushed it aside when you didn't respond. But you would have responded, wouldn't you, if I wasn't there?"

"That's not true and nothing happened with her. I swear."

"Oh ok, so I got it wrong. You didn't cancel on me and you didn't lie about a client asking to meet with you and you didn't hook up with some random woman? Ok. Go ahead, explain what really happened."

"Look, you always knew that I didn't want to be in a relationship, and you forced my hand when you wanted to end things after Jessica found out. And I was going to go through with it if it was what you wanted. But when I went to pick up the car, I just felt so trapped and I made a mistake. A big mistake. And I thought I didn't need you so I took her out to try and prove it to myself."

Harvey looked like he was going to continue but Mike cut him off. "I forced your hand? You felt trapped before we even went out? So the truth comes out. You admit that you never wanted to go out with me. You could have just said so, instead of dragging me through the last month, thinking we could have a future, when this whole time, you were just feeling guilty because if you hadn't canceled on me, I would have been with you instead of at Trevor's getting shot!"

"That's not what happened," Harvey took Mike's hand, but Mike shook him off. "Look nothing happened with her. I realized that I didn't want her or anyone else; I realized that I just wanted you. But when I went to your place, you weren't home."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What was I supposed to do? Just sit at home and pine away for you?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Of course not. I'm just saying, I was going to go find you and tell you what happened, but you weren't there and then the next day..." Harvey swallows. "And of course I felt guilty, how could I not. It's exactly as you said it. And I thought about it hundreds of times. If I hadn't canceled, you would have been safe in my arms, instead of bleeding from a gunshot wound," Harvey said as he reached for Mike again.

Mike backed away from him. "And then you felt responsible and felt that you needed to take care of me."

"Yes, it was what I needed to do and you didn't seem to mind."

"Of course I didn't mind. I thought you cared about me and wanted to do it because you just cared. How was I supposed to know that you were only with me, taking care of me because you felt guilty?"

"That's not true. I do care, I more than care," Harvey said, looking in his eyes and willing Mike to believe him.

"I know you care about me Harvey. I've known even before we started sleeping together. But that's not just what I wanted. Don't you get why I'm so mad? It's not because you canceled or lied about it. But the fact that you've been pretending with me this whole time. You never wanted to be with me and you were with me only because of guilt."

Harvey opened his mouth to speak but Mike just rambled on, "God, I was so stupid. I fell in love with a man who could never love me back. I said 'I love you' to a man who would never say it back to me. You must have been so uncomfortable every time I said those words."

"Mike," Harvey said with a low voice. "You're wrong. I do want to be with you. I realized that while I was with her. And that's the reason why _nothing_ happened with her. Of course I felt guilty, but I also wanted to take care of you because I just wanted to be the one that was there for you." Harvey could see Mike wanted to believe him but then he noticed Mike's suitcase and duffel bag sitting in a corner.

"What are those doing over there? Please don't tell me..."

"I think that considering how you really feel, I should go. You've done a great job at making sure I got better and the terms were that I would stay until I was well. And now that I am, I should go before I overstay my welcome." And with that Mike got up and made to leave.

Harvey rushed to stop him, "Mike, please. You could never overstay your welcome. I want you to stay. Please."

"I get that you're just trying to make me feel better, but don't. I just can't take it," Mike said shakily.

"Mike, please listen to me," Harvey stood in front of the door trying to catch his eye, but Mike refused to look at him. "Mike, look, I didn't want to tell you like this, I wanted it to be special, I made plans, but you can't go because I do love you. I love you," Harvey said desperately.

Mike's eyes shot up to meet Harvey's and Mike took in an unsteady breath. "How could you say that to me? Knowing that those were the words that I wanted to hear the most."

"I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you," Harvey insisted.

"News flash, you did lie to me." Mike shoved Harvey aside and opened the door.

"Mike, no!" Harvey grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from walking out.

Mike shook off his grip and turned to say, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. It's over, so just let it go ok? I never blamed you for what happened and I still don't. It was my own fault thinking we could be more, but now I'm all better and you don't need to worry about me anymore and you could go back to your old life. And don't worry, I won't let this effect my work performance."

Harvey just stood in the doorway, speechless as he watched Mike walk down the hall and step into the elevator. His heart kept screaming at him to go after Mike and make him understand, but his mind just thought, 'What's the use?'

Then logic clicked in. Mike had just found out Harvey had lied to him and almost slept with someone else right before getting shot. Mike was in shock and after he cooled down for the weekend, Harvey would be able to talk sense to him.

After all, Harvey wasn't the best closer in the city for nothing. And as stubborn as Mike was, Harvey had to believe he would win him over in the end.

* * *

><p>Whew...it's over! But what's to become of our favorite guys?<p>

And since neither have been in serious relationship drama on the show, I hope I didn't make them too OOC...

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

An extremely awkward week had passed since Mike packed his things and left Harvey's condo. For the first time in a very long time, Harvey felt completely unsure of himself. He knew what he wanted, but he had no idea how to get it. He would use the usual excuses to talk to Mike: asking him to proof briefs, research cases, file motions, request documents. And he would get some face time when Mike would sit in on meetings like he did before.

Professionally, not much changed. Mike put in the hours and did everything asked of him. Except that Mike no longer stopped by Harvey's office unless he absolutely had to, he would pass off files to other associates or Rachel to deliver if they were going by Harvey's office, or he would drop them off with Donna and he never spoke to Harvey unless a direct question was asked of him. Mike even started checking in with him via email. Every night for the past week, Harvey would get an email that read, "Done for the day. Do you need anything else? If not, I'll be heading out."

Did Harvey need anything else? Harvey always had the urge to tell Mike, "Of course I do! I need you to talk to me. I need you!" But instead, fearing the reaction he would receive, Harvey always swallowed the urge and replied, "No, thanks. Have a good night."

Mike also made sure that he would never be alone with Harvey after he responded to Harvey's first awkward attempt at trying to talk things out with a distant gaze and a mumbled, "I have stuff I need to do." After that, Mike took pains to avoid being alone with Harvey at all costs and they only had one uncomfortable run-in on Wednesday in the empty hallway outside the men's room.

_Flashback_

The entrance to the restroom was situated in a blind corner, and had Mike seen who was coming down the hall, he would have made a u-turn and gone to the restroom in the opposite wing. But he didn't and as Mike turned at the corner, he almost ran into Harvey who had his hand on the door.

Mike was startled, "Oh! Um…You're here too. Ok, I'll just come back."

Harvey tried to reason with him, "Mike, we can both use the restroom at the same time."

And even though Mike really had to go, he was so anxious about being alone with Harvey even for a few minutes, that he stammers, "No, it's ok, I'll wait."

Harvey could sense how nervous and uncomfortable Mike was and steps back. "It's ok, I'll come back," and he tries to joke, "It looks like you need it more than I do."

Mike doesn't laugh and just pushes the door open and softly says, "Thanks," as he slipped inside.

_End flashback_

People were starting to notice the tension, or lack there of between them. It had become so common place to see Harvey and Mike walking down a hall discussing a case or laughing over something, or to see Mike in Harvey's office just flopped on the sofa, or for Harvey to walk over to Mike's cube to have him do something. So it was extremely odd that they were hardly seen together except in meetings. But most people just chalked it up to Mike being out for so long and not getting up to speed and Harvey being upset with him.

Kyle and a few of the other douches had even started making plays on getting themselves into Harvey's good graces. Unfortunately for them, Harvey wasn't biting. He had the associate he wanted; at least he had him in the office. Harvey just wasn't sure if Mike still wanted him, in or out of the office.

Similarly, Louis had no idea what was going on, but he thought he had it all figured out. Harvey must be being an ass and giving Mike a really hard time even tho the poor kid's been out for so long. And now Mike was tired of playing Harvey's dog on a leash and was starving for a real mentor.

Louis was also still upset that he wasn't able to pry Mike away from Harvey when he first came to the firm, so he was thrilled to see that their working relationship seemed to be unraveling. He spoke to Mike a couple times during the week, hinting that if Mike were unhappy, he could put in a transfer to have Louis as his boss. But while Mike did contemplate changing his situation, going to Louis was not an option.

Jessica knew things had gotten far more serious between them ever since Mike had been shot. She had never seen Harvey so genuinely worried and actually emotional over anything before that incident. But they had been getting along so well and she could see how Mike adored Harvey, so she had kept quiet. And even though she still hasn't mentioned anything about Mike and Harvey falling out, she'd been giving Harvey pointed looks, which told that he better fix whatever was happening.

Donna and Rachel were the only ones in the know about what really happened. Donna knew because, she's Donna and Donna just knew things. And she was basically Harvey's lifeline to Mike the entire week. Donna would let Harvey know how Mike was, where he was periodically throughout the day, and that he was physically ok.

And Rachel knew, because she was Mike's closest friend at Pearson Hardman. And she was a great listener and confidant after she found out he and Harvey were involved. While Mike hadn't wanted to tell anyone, he just wasn't the type of person who could hold in his feelings when a concerned friend was asking him what was wrong.

Now it was Friday night and Harvey hadn't gotten an email yet which meant Mike would probably be in his cube. Harvey leaned back in his chair and wondered what Mike was doing.

Mike was alone in the work area trying to finish up for the day when he hears a rustle. He looks up from the case notes he was reading to see Rachel standing by his cube with a sandwich.

Rachel handed it to him, "Here, I ordered some food. You better eat it, you're still not 100%."

Mike gives her a small smile and says, "Yes mom," before he takes a bite.

Rachel then casually says, "So…it's the end of the week…"

Mike looks at her, "Yeah? And?"

She continues, "It's been a pretty awkward week. Everyone is walking on eggshells around you guys. I think you should talk to him. I get that you don't want to feel like an obligation, but I don't think he's the type who would be with someone just because he felt guilty."

"I don't wanna talk about it ok? I've reached my talk quota," Mike replies, exasperated.

"Well, I don't think we, your co-workers, can take another week of this. You and Harvey need to work it out. And to do that, you need stop avoiding him and talk to him," she tells him.

Mike responds, "Maybe I don't. "

Rachel looks confused and asks, "What do you mean? You work for him. How can you stop talking to him?"

Mike hesitates before answering, "I…I talked to a couple other partners in passing to just let them know that if they would like my help, I wouldn't be averse in moving on."

Rachel's eyes widen and she exclaims, "What? You'd just do that without talking to Harvey? Don't Mike, don't run away from your problems. And even if one of the other partners accepts, you don't think it would cause discord between them and Harvey? I mean, unless you go to Louis, who would be more than happy to stick it to Harvey.

Mike rolls his eyes, "No, I did not talk to Louis, and besides it was just passing conversations. Look thanks for the food, I need to finish this and get out of here."

"Alright. Good night Mike. And please, try and work things out with Harvey. I know he cares about you," Rachel beseeches, trying once more to convince him.

Mike waves to her and sighs. She's right, he can't just run from Harvey to another Pearson Hardman partner. Then a thought enters his head. He needs to find a new job. And suddenly, a sharp pang pierces his chest at the thought of not seeing Harvey again. He turns to look in the direction of Harvey's office and he wondered what his life would be like if Harvey disappeared from it forever.

* * *

><p>More coming soon! Kindly review =)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Harvey looked up from his laptop to see that Donna was still at her desk. She had been staying late the last few days. He got up and walked over to her, "Hey, it's almost 8 on a Friday night. What are you still doing here?"

Donna turned to look at him, "Oh you know, just catching up on stuff and keeping an eye on things."

"Keeping an eye on things? Like Mike?" Harvey makes a face. He hated that his personal life had gotten mixed up in his professional one.

Nodding, Donna says sympathetically, "Yeah. I know it's still frosty over there. Are you going to talk to him about it?"

Harvey replies brusquely, "I don't think it's something appropriate that we should be discussing."

Donna tosses back, "Well, I think it is appropriate considering you two are having your own version of the cold war with everyone else caught in the middle. You have to know that people are wondering what exactly is going on. And I've seen Jessica giving you the looks through your door. And one other thing…my feelers came back to me today with some disturbing news. Apparently, Mike's been talking to a few other partners, subtly intimating that if they needed an associate, he would be interested."

Harvey reels from those words and feels as if he had just been punched. "What? Why would he do that? And if he did, they better damn well know better than to accept." He looks up to see a smug Louis sauntering down the hall towards them.

Louis greets them cheerfully, 'Hey Harvey, Donna. A little bird told me that Mike's looking to trade in for a new boss, a new mentor to lead him up the path to career glory."

"Really? Mike told you this?" Harvey asks skeptically.

Louis looks uncomfortable for a second but recovers and snarks, "No, but I know it's only a matter of time. And besides, he already knows I'd be more than happy to welcome him into my fold."

Harvey stares him down, "Don't even think about trying to move in on him again. You tried it before remember? How did that work out for you?"

"He's not your dog Harvey. You can't keep him chained to you if he wants a new owner. Hahaha," Louis taunts.

"You better go before I kick your ass," Harvey says slowly and deliberately.

Louis pales and turns to walk away, "Well, we all know he doesn't want to work for you anymore."

Donna asks, "Harvey, are you ok? Look, don't be too mad at Mike ok? He's probably just scared and confused and doesn't know what to do. You just need to get him talking."

Harvey responds quietly, "I'm not mad." And he wasn't, he was resolved to make Mike talk to him. He takes a breath and heads to Mike's cube.

As he approaches Mike, Harvey became flooded with uncertainty. What was wrong with him? He'd never felt like this before. He was disgusted with himself. He took a deep breath and took the last few steps to Mike.

Mike looked up to see Harvey walking towards him and his first instinct was to jump up, make an excuse and run – no – walk quickly away. But Rachel's words ran through his mind and he forced himself to remain seated.

"Did you need something?" Mike asks casually.

Harvey placed his hands on the top of the cubicle wall as if he needed support, "No, I just noticed that it was getting late and was wondering if you wanted to get dinner, we should talk."

Mike pointed to the sandwich, "I'm good for dinner and I still have some files to finish reviewing."

"It's been a long week and you're still just recently back to work. And we really need to talk. Look, everyone might not know whats going on, but they can sense something is wrong. And I –" Harvey looks Mike in the eye, "I heard something – I was informed that you wanted to work with someone else." Harvey could barely get the words out.

Mike was shocked Harvey found out and looks away, "It wasn't anything serious. Look, I get that it would be weird if I just went to work with another partner, and I was gonna think on it more, but maybe it's time I just got another job."

Harvey feels as if he'd been punched again and pleads with a desperate tone, "Mike, please. Let's just talk things through. I – Look, just use the weekend to think about it."

But Mike looks unconvinced and Harvey feels as if this is the one fight he can't win. As he gazes at Mike's unrelenting face, he feels defeated and says softly, "Don't stay too late ok, you need to rest." He pauses, then adds, "Take care of yourself."

Mike looks up at Harvey as he turns and slowly walks away. Was that a tremble in his voice? He knew Harvey was upset he left the condo, but Mike had thought it was just because he felt guilty. But what if it was more? What if Harvey was telling the truth and Mike had been so upset and stubborn that he couldn't see it. His mind flashes back to all the times Harvey tried to get him to talk, or to look at him this past week. And he remembers the emotions on Harvey's face from the other night and just now. He suddenly feels a small flame of hope igniting in him. Mike had been so blinded by his own emotions, he didn't realize that Harvey had revealed his true feelings to him. Mike gets up, a little disoriented, but he knew he had to find Harvey.

Harvey looked like a mess to Donna as he walked back into his office. He briskly packs his briefcase, not really looking as if he was aware of what he was packing. As he walks to his door, he pauses and pulls out a small box from a drawer. Donna recognized it as the package Harvey had her pick up for him. 'Maybe they did work things out,' she thinks. Or maybe not, as he comes out of his office and sets the box on her desk and says, "Get rid of that for me will you? I just – I can't. I'm going home." And with that Harvey walks down the hall towards the elevators.

Donna gaped after him and was stunned. She couldn't believe the state Harvey was in. She suddenly becomes determined to find Mike and make him see sense. She grabs the box and marches toward Mike's cube.

Donna and Mike run into each other in the hall.

Mike was surprised to see her still in the office, "Hey Donna. It's so late. What are you still doing here? Have u seen –"

Donna cuts him off, "I get that you're upset with him, ok? But have you seen him lately? He's absolutely heartbroken. And I know, because he's never been heartbroken before and I've never seen him like this."

Mike tries to speak, "Donna, wait—"

Donna charges on, "You need to talk to him ok? He misses you a lot. Words can't explain. And I know that you miss him too, otherwise you wouldn't be drifting around like you have been all week."

"I don't drift…" Mike attempts to speak again.

Donna cuts him off again, "I get that you're upset that he canceled on you for some bimbo, but he wasn't interested in her, but he was never one for commitments and he was just scared of what he was feeling for you. And if you really knew him, you'd know it's the truth. And if he really thought of you as some kind of obligation, he'd have dumped you in your apartment and hired someone to take care of you."

"How do you know all this? I thought he didn't discuss his personal life with co-workers," Mike asked.

Donna ignores him and presses on, "You think he doesn't love you, well he does. I couldn't believe it either when he had me go get this thing." She slams the box into his chest.

Mike winces in pain, "Oww..."

Grimacing, Donna apologizes, "Sorry, but seriously. I never knew he would be such a sap as to get something like that."

Mike opens the box and his heart skips a beat and he can't believe his eyes. "Is this for real?" In the box was a key that looked just like Harvey's condo key attached to a key chain with "I love you too" engraved on it.

Donna rolls her eyes, "Yeah, like I said, couldn't believe it either. Who knew he was such a romantic. He was gonna give this to you last weekend, part of some special day to tell you how he felt. So, now will you please go talk to him?"

"Actually, I was on my way to look for him when I ran into you. So yeah…" Mike rocks back on his heels, a small smile gracing his face for the first time in days.

Donna squints an eye and asks, "So you were gonna talk to him before I showed you this?"

Mike nods, "Yup." At that, Donna grabs for the box, but Mike yanks it out of her reach. "I'm keeping this."

"He didn't give that to you yet," Donna argues.

"Well technically, it's already mine since he planned on giving it to me days ago." Mike suddenly realizes something. "And it was in his hand when he came in, but I was stupid…Ughhh…"

Donna teases, "Oh so you admit that you're stupid."

Mike says urgently, "I gotta go find Harvey. Is he —"

"He went home."

"Thanks Donna." Mike takes off for the elevators.

* * *

><p>I know! It's so sappy and when it popped in my head, I was totally like...an engraved key chain? Really? As if Harvey would ever...but he did cuz I figured Mike would really love it... =D<p>

More coming soon! Kindly review =)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike). Don't like, don't read.

WARNING! This chapter contains adult situations. And if you have delicate sensibilities, don't read. But I wanted to keep the T rating, so the chapter posted here is a censored version. So like before, I posted the original version on my LJ account, link at the end and on my profile...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Mike stood in front of Harvey's door breathing heavily. He had never ridden his bike so quickly. And it probably wasn't the best thing for his health. He takes several deep breaths trying to compose himself. He lifts a hand about to knock when he remembers that the key he had was for the very door he was standing in front of. Should he knock or use the key? Would Harvey be upset if he used the key? Mike decided that no, he wouldn't, after all, had Mike not left, Harvey would have already given him the key.

Mike takes out the key and smiles thinking that he still can't believe Harvey would do something so...un-Harvey. He puts the key in the lock and feels the smooth motion as the bolt slides open. He turns the door knob and pushes it open.

Harvey was sitting on the sofa with a drink in his hand when he heard the click of the bolt unlocking and stands and turns toward the door just in time to see Mike walk in. Harvey can't believe his eyes and he draws in a shaky breath, carefully putting the glass down before saying, "How did you get in?"

Mike holds up his hand with the key, "Technically, this is my key right?"

"I told Donna to throw it away," Harvey said.

"Well, technically she did when she sort of threw it at me," Mike replies with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asks.

Mike shrugs, "I came to talk. Isn't that what you wanted?" He walks around the sofa to stand in front of Harvey.

Harvey feels hopeful, "Talk?" He takes a step forward so that they're just inches apart, "Does that mean you're not leaving?"

"Well, see my Grammy really likes you and she's been hounding me to work things out with you," Mike tries for some levity.

Harvey smiles at that, "Glad I have her support."

Mike continues, "Besides, how could I leave when I love you so much?"

Harvey lets out relieved laugh and takes the key from Mike holding up the key chain in front of him and saying back, "I love you too."

With that Harvey and Mike take each other in a familiar warm embrace. Just standing there holding one another. When they release each other, Harvey takes Mike's hand and pulls him to sit on the sofa.

Harvey apologizes again, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I lied to you and canceled. If I hadn't –"

Mike interrupts him, "Harvey, stop. It wasn't your fault ok? The only person to blame was that guy that shot me."

"Well I still shouldn't have taken out that woman instead," Harvey adds.

Mike nods, "Yeah, that was a pretty shitty thing to do. But like you said before, we weren't obligated to each other."

Harvey is silent, but his eyes were so expressive that it takes Mike aback.

Mike continues, "You were going to give me a key. A key to your place. And I just wanted to know why?"

Harvey answers, "I just figured it was time that you had your own and stopped using the spare. And I was going to do more than give you the key."

Mike's breath hitches and he shakily asks, "What do you mean?"

Harvey replies, "I'll admit that at first when I had your apartment remodeled and then had you stay with me, I did feel guilty. I –"

"But it wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to tell you?" Mike interrupts again.

"Mike, remember all our talks about you interrupting me," Harvey says shaking his head. "Let me finish, please. I did feel guilty, but I never felt like I was compelled to do anything. I wanted to take care of you, be with you."

Mike felt himself tearing up. "Really? Because that's what I was so upset about, the thought that you were with me over guilt and you felt like you owed me something. You really don't think of me as an obligation?"

Taking Mike's hands in his, Harvey replies, "If that was all I felt, I would have left you at your apartment and hired someone to take care of you instead of asking you to stay with me until you were well."

"That's what she said," Mike murmurs.

"What?" Harvey looked at him confused.

"Nothing," Mike waves it off then asks, "So...is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything you want to get off your chest?"

Harvey opens his mouth, closes it and looks thoughtful then says, "Remember the morning of your first day back to work? And remember how I told you I didn't want you riding your bike because I was worried it would tax you too much?"

Mike nods, "Yeah, but it didn't matter since someone stole it because you wouldn't let me keep it inside."

Harvey puts on a grim face and admits, "No one stole the bike Mike. I unlocked it and hung a paper that said 'free bike' on it. It was gone by the time I walked back to the building doors."

Mike fake glares at Harvey, "I can't believe you got rid of my bike?" Then he admits, "I kinda figured you might have had something to do with its disappearance. I mean, you went downstairs to get the mail? Really?"

Harvey laughs, "I didn't think you bought that story either. But it had to be done. It would've really been troublesome to me if you hurt yourself." He was joking but Mike knew he did it because he cared.

Mike sighs, "Oh well, I like my new bike better." And at the lull in conversation he tentatively asks, "So the key...it's like a commitment then? I won't ever have to knock when I come over." He smiles to himself as he looks at the key.

"Yes, the key is a commitment," Harvey answers. "And actually, when I was going to give you the key, I was also going to ask you to stay."

"Stay?" Mike drew in a shaky breath.

Harvey continues, "You're almost completely healed and originally you were only going to stay until you were well, but now I want you to stay. Always. I can't imagine not waking up without you next to me each morning.

"You want me to live with you?" Mike asks, not quite believing his ears.

Grinning, Harvey nods. "I must need to get my head examined, but yes, I want you to live with me. This is your official invitation to move into Wayne Manor. What do you say?"

Mike launches himself at Harvey, kissing him passionately with all the pent up emotions of the last week washing over them.

Harvey's tongue runs between Mike's lips and Mike opens to let him in. As Harvey explores the familiar territory, he stands, bringing Mike up with him and slowly moves them to his – no, their bedroom. Each article of clothing is removed with as little contact breaking as possible.

They fall on the bed with Harvey rolling Mike under him. Even though they had only been apart for a week, it felt like an eternity.

"I am so screwed," Harvey sighs dramatically.

"I thought you always liked to do the screwing," Mike says suggestively.

Harvey laughs, "You bet I do," settling himself between Mike's legs.

They both gasp for breath as they're pressed together skin to skin. Everywhere where they're touching seems to burn.

Harvey turns Mike on his side and settles in behind him, propping himself up on an elbow.

And they proceeded to set a new bar for what make up sex should be.

When it was over, Harvey gathered a limp and pliable Mike into his arms, Mike's head lolling onto the pillow. "That was the best sex I've ever had," Harvey says as he kisses the top of Mike's head.

Mike mumbles, "Mmmm...me too." He turns and smiles contentedly at Harvey stretching his arms above his head.

Harvey grins, "How are we going to top that?"

Mike yawns, "No idea."

"So…" Harvey prods, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"How many amendments to the terms of our arrangement would this make?" Mike teases.

"Forget the terms; I'm throwing them out the window." Harvey looks deep into Mike's eyes.

"Of course it's a yes," Mike grins as Harvey leans down to kiss him again. Then suddenly as if he got a second wind, Mike props himself up to face Harvey, "Hey...how come I only get one key?"

Harvey asks, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Mike clarifies, "You told me you have a few places...so how come I only get one key?"

Harvey grins lasciviously; he was completely himself again with no trace of the past week's emotional turmoil about him. "Well that's because we've only had sex at this place. But I suppose we could stay at the other condo next week and take a long weekend in the Hamptons sometime before summer's over," he says suggestively.

Mike laughs, "Harvey! I was only kidding. This place is perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too," Harvey replies.

"I can't believe you were the same guy who said that he didn't believe in emotions," Mike says, intertwining their fingers.

Harvey replies, "What can I say? I guess you changed my mind."

~Fin~

* * *

><p>And we've come to an end (the end of this fic anyway). Hope you've enjoyed it!<p>

As I said before, the original version is on my LJ account: yuki-gackt1[dot]livejournal[dot]com.

Kindly review =)


End file.
